Fifty Shades of Cosa Nostra
by KatyAnne26
Summary: A Mafia story about love conquers all. Christian is big mob boss and Ana the daughter of a rival family can the families unite? I don't own FSOG.
1. I'm only Human

**Ana Pov.**

"Please Harrsion get me out of here, I can't do this anymore Jackie wants to marry me off. As soon as I turn 21 please Harri, your my last hope!" I am begging my brother on a burner phone I stole from Jacks stash. I keep looking at the door to make sure i'm not caught. I've been moved around the city for the last 6 months this is the first time i've spoken to Harri since my papa was shot.

"Annie, are you okay? What's going on over there, why is Jack the knife, giving orders what happened to Richard he was Papa's underboss?" Harrison has been out of our family for going on 5 years. He was lucky he made it out with a flesh wound. He's been looking for me but every time he comes to rescue me i'm moved. I remember when Harri left I wanted to go with him, but my Papa needed me, it would have started a war alot sooner. Fucking Hyde! He caused this!

 ** _FlashBack_**

 _"Take me with you please! I don't like Jack" I'm tucked into bed my big brother is leaving me he said he'd never leave me_

 _"I wish I could Annie, the boys will be here soon. I promise to always keep an eye on you." I hear gun shots outside my door_

 _"Where's Christian?" I plea_

 _"He's out side, when it's time we'll come for you I promise!" he kisses my forehead_

 _"I'll miss you Harri I love you"_

 _"i'll miss you too folletto!" he kisses my cheek as the door flies open._

 _"Come on Salvato!" says a face I will always remember Christian my brothers best friend and arch enemy, he's a Grigio._

 _"Christian!" I call_

 _"Oh Mia Fata! Please stay safe! I love you!" he kisses my cheek and pulls my brother out of the room. I hear more gun shots as I clutch my teddy to me. Not every 15 year old experiences this._

 _Our families used to be close until our family the Salvatori starting working with human trafficking that was about the time Jack the knife Hyde joined as Consigliere. He took over from my dad Ray as boss last year when my dad was shot and left for dead. Jack argues that it was Harrison I know better._

 ** _Flashback ends._**

"Look Har, Jack keeps telling me you shot Papa, that your the bad guy! He told me that Papa told him to marry me! HARRI I CAN'T MARRY HYDE!"

"Seriously fuck! He's jesus okay Annie I have to talk to Christian he'll know what to do." I can here shouting outside my room

"Harri please they know i'm up to something I don't want to marry Jack please GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I promise Annie I'll find you!" the door bursts open as I throw the phone out of my 82nd floor bedroom window.

"Anastasia" Jack roars I feel my eyes swell.

"Talking to that rat of a brother again I take it! Get the new safe house ready we move her tomorrow!" he moves closer so he is sitting on my bed. Fuck I hope Harri finds me this time.

"No I was talking to a friend from college, I just didn't want you to scare her!" I was so lucky to get out of this life for 6 hours a day everyday for the last 3 years well until Jack became Boss he's kept me locked up. When my dad was the boss he allowed me to finish college majoring in performance i've always wanted to be a singer. I haven't played for months, god I miss Christian we share a love of the piano.

"Hmmm your such a little liar, I still can't believe your manners" Holy shit

"Please Jack, I swear! It wasn't Harrison please! Please don't move me again!" I shut my eyes tight.

"Well, we'll see about that." He pulls his trusty pocket knife from his waist band. It made him feel old school.

"Please Jack i'm not lying I swear it was Kate please!" tears are flowing down my face.

"You call me master young lady and before your my wife I will teach you how to respect me, turn around lay on the bed!" I have to do as he says or the punishment will be worse.

He pulls up my pyjama top and uses the knife to cut my bra strap. I bite hard against my pillow to muffle my screams. I can hear him unbuckle his belt. I feel it hit my skin pain flows through my body as the belt hits my skin. This isn't the first time but hopefully will be the last.

 **Christian POV.**

I'm sitting in my office, I still haven't been able to get her face out of my head for going on 5 years. She looked scared frightened. I have tried my hardest to keep track of her, I know she went to the Manhattan school of Music. I sent my brother's wife Kate there to keep an eye. According to her she is an amazing performer. I was always busy or called away to see her shows, Elliott and Harrison were always there. I look out of the window over the bustling crowd at my club Fifties. I maybe a mob boss but I need a good cover. Fuck I miss Ana I miss her laugh her jokes. We should be married by now well maybe newlyweds. God we need to find her. We've lost her for the last 6 months; Elliott believed the worst that she was dead, but I know in my heart she's alive. I will find her!

Knocking back my scotch the door bursts open. Harrison, my brother from another mother. Well sort of we met in school we hit it off straightaway Harrison, Elliott Ethan and myself we're known as the bad boys of Midtown.

"Ciao Harri dove il fuoco?" (Hey Harri where's the fire?)

"Chris don't play Don please! It's Annie I just got off the phone with her something's going on!" I look at the pain in his face. I pull out my iphone

"Taylor get Elliott and Ethan meet me in my office!" I slam my phone against the desk Ana fuck!

"What's going on Harrison? Where's Ana?" I pour us a glass of my strongest amber.

"I was on the phone with her, we haven't talked for ages, not since my Dad died, she told me Jack is in charge and that she as to marry him. They moved her to a new place today so she should be there for a few hours. She wants out, we have to go now we have to get her. She's tried but has been caught a bunch of times Fuck Chris she's my baby sister apart from me the last Salvatori! She was crying down the phone when I heard shouting and a crash the phone went dead just after that!" Harrison has is head in his hands

"Fuck, is she I mean is Ana okay?" he shakes his head

"I dunno! Please Chris she's my folletto ( my pixie) she's all alone without my dad there god knows what's been happening! She didn't even know that my dad was dead. Fuck I didn't even know where she was until now! We should have got her out before when we had the chance" I feel sick to my stomach. Elliot Ethan and Taylor walk into my office.

" Harri dude!"Elliott loves Harri like another brother we all do. In junior year we took a blood oath to look after each other's backs hence helping him escape his family. I wish we had taken Ana but at that time it would have started a war. Ray always thought Harri would return and become Boss, that him leaving was just a phase. Truth be told he didn't want to be dictated to by the Consigliere any more Jack fucking Hyde. The pain in my side the jack ass that has sold us out to the feds more times than I can count. Harri explains again about Ana. Hyde didn't like the fact that Harri was gay don't get me wrong I'm not down with that sort of thing but if it makes him happy fine. He is still the biggest bad ass this side of the Hudson and can shoot a target from 100 meters away. He's the perfect sniper. I can't believe I may get to see Ana today.

"Please i'll do anything just bring my baby sister home." Ethan fires up his Ipad.

"Do you know where she is?" Ethan types her name into a search.

"I tracked her cell while she was talking to me it's Apartment 4017, 438, 57th and 10th."

"Hells kitchen boss!" Elliot cracks his knuckles. "So how are we going to do this?" he laughs he's a fucking sadist.

"How about we send Kate in?" Taylor offers

"Fuck you! Chris you're not sending my wife into the snake pit she's got Noah!" Fuck my Nephew

"Ok, Ok I understand!" I wish I could go in myself but it will be like painting a target on our family.

"I'll do it!" Harrison offers. "I'll go and offer an exchange then you guys come in and hopefully save us?" Not a chance in hell.

"Harrison, no they'll shoot you between the eyes even before you open your mouth, Taylor do you still have that contact at city maintenance?"

"Yes, I can ask Frank to send over the paper work to allow us entry!"

"Good, Eth you up for getting your head out of your server room and out into the field."

"Oh course Chris! I haven't had a chance to try Betsey out yet!" Only my brother in law would name a gun Betsey.

"That's settled, Harri you'll be stationed in the van outside I'll come along too." I pull my eagle from my desk.

 **Ana POV.**

Apart from the pain, the worst part of the beats Jack gives me is that I can't sit down apart from in the bath.

I'm lying on the bed sobbing into the teddy Christian won for me at Coney Island. I hear the front door slam shut. I can finally relax, Jack and the crew have left i'm actually hoping he gets shot.

I'm going to try and leave again I have to. I grab my duffle bag and throw all my prized possession. Photos of me my mom, dad and Harrison, i'm a baby it was just before my mom died in a car crash. My dad's pocket watch, the teddy Christian gave me and my first edition Thomas Hardy that belonged to my Nona. I was 15 when Harri left, and in the last year Jack has moved me around New York and I have lost loads but these I have always been able to hold on to.

Jack took my laptop and phone away hell he has taken my life away in the last 6 months. I'm getting ready to sneak out when the buzzer goes. I duck back into my bedroom and wait. I peak through the opening. Enzo my 'bodyguard' opens the door. I see a face I sort of remember.

"Yes!" he snarls

"City maintenance we have a permit to look over the building we have had comp..." BANG! Enzo falls back.

"Ana?!" the tall handsome maintenance worker calls. Can I trust him? Anywhere is better than here.

"I'm here!" I call opening my door.

"I'm Ethan remember me? Harri's friend?" Ethan,Ethan, fuck Kate's brother.

"Yes I do where's my brother.!" I call

"Look I haven't got much time. Can you grab your things so we can correre!" I smile

"He came for me?"

"We all did dolce! Come on hurry!" He follows me into my bedroom.

"You stay here?"he looks around my room it might as well be a closet. There is a mattress on the floor looking around I feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Jack mad..."

"It's fine, is this everything?" he throws his bag over his shoulder.

"Yep." I try and put the only shoes I own sandals in the middle of fall.

"Here, I take it you remember how to use this!" he passes me a weapon as I nod my papa gave me a gun for my 10th birthday.

We make our way out into the hall and out of the front door. One of Jacks men comes out of the elevator. I take him down over Ethan's shoulder

"Nice hit! Come your brother is out side." The elevator ride takes forever, it opens at the entrance it's so cold. I haven't left the apartment in a month. I follow Ethan to a delivery van he opens the back and I'm pulled in by huge arms.

"Annie!" oh my god! I start crying not because he is hugging me and pressing the cuts on my back but i'm free.

"Harrison! Please tell me it's real!" I sob.

"Yes folletto, it is!" I hold him close as the van speeds into the city.

"Ana, are you okay?" I look over to the copper haired man I will always remember

"Christian?" I grin

"You remember me?" I cocks his head

"Yes I do you goofball! Hi Elliott." I look to Christian's right.

"Annie, what are you wearing!" Christian points. I look down i'm wearing my flannel pyjama bottoms a College Tshirt and flip flops.

"Urm I can..."

"Where here boss!" The driver calls.

"Ana, put this on it's freezing out!" Christian gives me his coat. Harrison pulls me into his arms and carries me in to a tall apartment building.

"Where are we?"

"Tribecca, we all live here!" Harrison kisses my hair.

We walk into a huge building. I huddle into Harrisons arms as we make our way to the elevator and Christian punches in a code. We travel all the way to the pent house.

"The penthouse seriously Christian!"

"What did you expect!" he laughs god it feels like old times, all my big brothers and my Tesoro.

"nothing less, do you all live here? Like a dorm?" I ask

"I live her, Harrison lives in the adjoining penthouse. Elliott has a place over by my parents." Christian explains the view of New York is amazing.

Harrison places me on the floor and brushes my back I screw my face up, I didn't have time to bandage my back.

"Fuck!" I mutter.

"Annie what's wrong." I pull the coat tighter.

"Nothing, i'm fine." I try and look fine.

"No you're not Ana you suck at lying" he pulls his coat off me

"It's nothing Harri, honest." I wince as he walks towards him.

"Ana show me." I look at Harrison.

"Not here can we go somewhere private? Just you and Christian please Harri." Harri leads me to a downstairs bedroom.

"Now Ana show me." I turn around and pull my tshirt up

"FUCK ANA! JESUS FUCKING! WHO DID THIS!" Harrison is screaming

"Fuck Ana are you okay?" Christian reaches and pulls me close as Elliott storms in I turn around and look at their faces. Harri has his gun out rubbing it against his head.

"Harri put you piece down please!" Elliot holds his arm

"My sister, that's my baby sister. I should have FUCK who did this! Huh Annie who Hyde! That Fucker He's dead! Beyond dead!" Harrison runs out of the room with Elliott on his tail

"I knew I shouldn't have shown you!" I wipe my tears away

"Ana, who. I mean why?!" Christian pulls me close

"Jack, he wanted to teach me manners!" I feel a surge of electricity as I hold him close.

"Fuck Ana, how long has this gone on for?" he kisses my head

"A while." He holds me tight. God I missed him. He pulls away, but I can tell he's been crying.

"Right here this is your room, i'll bring your bag in. Go shower i'll get you some clean clothes."

"Thank you Christian!" I kiss his cheek.

"My pleasure, I will also call my mom she can come have a look at your back!" I grimace

"Don't worry, you can trust her." He closes the door.

"I know I can. Thank you Christian I knew you would find me!


	2. Realisation Chapter 2

Christian POV.

I leave Ana to have a shower, I wish I had gotten to her sooner. I thought she was safe with Ray until it was time for her to leave with me. When that time came we couldn't find her Fuck her back looks bad. Back in the day it was arranged that Ana and I were to be married I was 4 when I was told that a tiny newborn baby would be my wife. Since that day I loved and looked out for her. Then fucking Hyde became an adviser and turned the family against us. Harri got out just in time. Fuck I failed her. I regretted all the women I fucked, all the blow jobs i've had. I have never made love nor have I kissed anyone only Ana. I have been dreaming of making love to her for as long as I can remember. Fuck Hyde needs to pay.

I walk over to the kitchen I hear Elliott and Ethan arguing with Harrison. I can't deal with them right now. I pull out my phone from my back pocket.

"Dr Grey" thank god she answered.

"Hey mom you busy?" I don't sound like the all powerful CHRISTIAN GREY. (my GEH Alias)

"Hey baby what can I do for you?"

"Do you remember Harri's sister? Ana?"

"Oh of course I remember Ana I delivered her! is she okay have you found her?" my mom knows about how hard it was leaving her behind. She has been praying we find her for the last 6 months.

"well no, urm we picked her up today from Hyde's place, she's hurt mom. Can you come by and see to her?" I sound desperate.

"Oh course son, your father is picking me up in a few and we'll be right over."

"Thanks" I hang up and carry the bag back to the room" I knock and wait

"Come in Christian!" how does she still do that, Ana knew exactly who was at the door or sneaking up on her.

"I can't believe you still do that!" I laugh putting the bag on the bed.

"I never really thought about it" she giggles

"God I missed that." I wrap my arms around her she's wearing a fluffy dressing gown.

"Missed what!" she breathes

"You, your laugh everything! I can't believe we left you there for 5 years." I kiss her hair

"well 4 out of those 5 years were fine dad kept me a distance from everything, I graduated college! I lived in the city with Kate. It wasn't until my dad was..." she sobs into my chest

"shhhh it's okay mia Fata, shhhh!" she looks up at me I can't believe she doesn't know.

"I haven't heard that in years. You used to call me that!" she smiles

"Yea and you used to call me..."

"Vita Mia!" She steps up on tip toes. Just before her lips touch mine she steps down

"We should..." I start I feel so turned on, how did that cute little 15 year old become this beautiful.

"I should unpack!" she shuffles to the bed and starts taking things out, I catch something pink on the bed I walk over and see it the teddy I won for her at Coney Island shooting ducks.

"You still have this?" I pick it up its perfect as the day I won it for her.

"Of course it's my prize possession" she laughs "How many quarters did you use to win it?"

"God at least 20 bucks, but it was worth it to see your face." I run my hand over her chin, she turns back to the bed. I see the clogs in her head, she's so easy to read she's wondering about something.

"So your the big boss man then?"She takes about a few pairs of jeans and places them on the bed.

"Yes, I have been for that last 4 years since I turned 21,"

"Does that mean Carrick?"

"Oh no god no he stepped down after a car accident he ended up in a wheelchair!" I hate remembering that what a shit way to go from underboss to boss.

"Oh i'm so sorry Christian." she holds my hand snapping me out of my memory.

"So being the boss must mean your married?" oh I see where she's going. To be a true mafia boss you have to have a wife.

"Actually i've been holding out for someone," I smirk I see her instantly relax

"Holding out for who? I remember the teenager who had a different date a week, so there is no one special in your life?"

"Well there is now!" I turn to see Gail, Taylors old lady carrying fresh clothes for Ana.

"I'll let you get changed." I smile and leave.

 **Ana POV.**

"There is now," Shit does that mean me. I mean ever since I was a little girl until when Harri left I was told that Christian was to be my husband. I haven't been with a man, i've been waiting for him.

"Here you go Ana, I'm Gail Taylor, Jason's wife." I look at her she has kind eyes "Grace is just seeing to your brother and she'll be right in"

"Seeing to Harri? Why what has the knob head done now?" Oh shit what has that hot head done, I pull some underwear and jeans on.

"He punch a few walls and wants to kill Hyde so Grace is giving him a mild sedative." Oh great my brother's temper hasn't improved. I wonder if he's still with Marco his boyfriend hell that was like a what a year ago.

"Christian has called Marc, he's going to take him home!"

"Knock, Knock!" Grace is standing by the door frame. I'd recognise her anywhere

"Grace!" I run and wrap my arms around her, she was like a mother to me before all the shit happened.

"Oh caro! I missed you." I moan when she presses my back.

"I'm sorry Grace, it's just my back, it well!" I go to sit at the vanity pulling my robe off.

"Oh my dear, this. Gail can you bring me some water and towels, I'll have to stitch some of these up." I look in the mirror at the pain in Grace's face.

"I'm sorry Grace."

"Shhh it's I who should be sorry when I heard about your father I should have sent the boys to get you, now don't worry about this you'll be right as rain in no time"

 **Christian POV.**

I walk into my office to find Elliott and Ethan trying to pick Harrison up.

"What the fuck seriously!" I look at the window behind my desk, there is glass everywhere

"Harri did it not us, he was a banshee, mom injected him with something and well let's just say it worked.

"I'm sorry my folletto" he mutters half asleep. I pull out my cell and dial Marco him and Harrison are engaged and he's also our guy on the inside he works for the district attorney.

"Marco it's me yeah, can you please come and get your fiancé? He's passed out! No not drunk! I'll have Ethan explain when you get 's in my office, yep okay thanks man!" I hang up. "Leave him here Marco will come get him"

I turn on my heel and walk over to my piano, I sit and start playing the first thing that came to mind. 'You were always on my mind.' It's the song I always played when I thought of Ana. I'm lost in the music songs melting into one another.

"That's beautiful" I turn and see Ana standing in jeans and a shirt.

"I could say the same about you" I motion for her to sit next you me, she places her hands on the keys. She starts playing Bach Air in D.I look at hr stunned.

"You can still play?"I ask

"Well Duh! I had a good teacher" she winked messing up on the next key.

"When did you play last?"

"About a year ago during my mid term." I smile I remember watching the video Harri recorded

"It was a beautiful piece." She turns and faces me.

"How do you..."

"Harri and Elliott went there as guest to Kate, they stayed away from your dad and 'uncles' but recorded it for my mom and dad to watch. I wish I could have been there but I was, well lets say called away."

"Uh huh, lets call it called away!" she giggles.

"Could you play it for me."

"you want me to play it for you?" I nod "Okay it might be a tad rusty" I scoot over the piano stool. I see her control her breathing he hands skim over the keys lightly.

 _I can hold my breath, I can bite my tongue, I can stay awake for days, If that's what you want, Be your number one._

I look over and see my mom and dad, Elliott Gail and Taylor gather round. Ana's eyes are closed she's lost in the music. I am lost in her, she still owns me. I wonder if she still wants me?

 _I can fake a smile I can force a laugh I can dance and play the part If that's what you ask Give you all I am._

I can see tears filling her eyes, I place my hand on her thigh and she smiles while she plays. My mom is smiling I can see the pride in her face.

 _I can do it I can do it I can do it But I'm only human And I bleed when I fall down I'm only human And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human._

When she hits the high notes, my mouth drops I feel my heart beat, it's no longer the cold hard rock it was without her in my life. She is amazing, she should be on stage. Hell she will I will get her on stage in my club. She opens her eyes and stops when she sees everyone around.

"Oh i'm sorry!" she smiles shyly.

"Ana, never apologise, I'm so sorry we missed this. You have a talent" My mom rushes to her side placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ana you were amazing!" Gail whispers in her ear and returns to the kitchen.

"Nice set of pipes Pix!" Elliott crows.

Ana bows her head, "Thank you, I haven't played in so long!" I take her chin in my hand.

"You are outstanding miao Bella." I place a kiss on her lips she returns the favour.

"BOSS!" Luke comes rushing out of the lift.

"What!" I snap I was just giving my reason for living a kiss our second kiss.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Ana is 14 and Christian is 18._**

 _"Christian, are we really going to get married?" Ana asks as we lay in Central Park with our feet in the lake._

 _"Yea I think so, it's been arranged since you we're born, why don't you wanna marry me?"I remember asking her that._

 _"Of course I do, you dump ass, it's just i'm only 14 your 18 shouldn't you have girlfriends or something?" Oh shit she knows my reputation her brother is my best friend._

 _"Ana, when it's time I will be yours as soon as you turn 18 I will present you with a diamond ring and we'll get married I promise. My heart has and always will belong for to you. Your too young to understand at the moment. But when it's time you'll realise." Yeah understand that i'm a horny teenager._

 _"Oh okay, Christian have you ever kissed a girl?" fuck no I haven't it's usually slam bang thank you mam!_

 _"No I haven't, why do you want me to kiss you?" Fuck where did that come from._

 _"Yes"_

 _"Okay come here then!" I pull her toward me and place my lips on hers, it's like Christmas and the forth of July all at once._

 _"WOW!" Ana pulls away. "I can't wait until i'm old enough to marry you!" she giggles. Neither can I. That was the last and the only time I kissed a girl. She stole my heart that day. The following night was the Family meeting which changed our life forever, our families split up and I only saw Ana again when we helped Harri leave the family._

 ** _End of flashback_**

"Sir we've had a delivery from the Salvatori!" Luke yells.

"Well it's not really the Salvatori, one is passed out in his apartment and the other playing the piano!" Elliott mutters.

"Sir, we scanned the package. You need to see this!" I look at Ana and she nods I walk to Luke and open the box. In side is one of my solider's Tobias well his head anyway with a knife driven through his skull.

"FUCK!" I roar

"What is it?" Elliott looks over my shoulder. "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me."

I pace the room

"What is it?" Ana asks.

"Nothing for you to look at mia Fata!" I kiss her head and hold her close.

They know we took her. Fuck!

"We're on lock down, Elliott het Kate and the baby here with Mia and Ethan." I pick up my phone.

"Liam, put extra security on the club, yeah I know Tobias isn't there! Fuck just do it close the club if you have to." Ana looks worried

"This is because of me isn't it?"

"I'm sorry baby, it's retaliation, well if they want war they have it!"

"Christian, think please no go comes out of a street war!" My father wheels towards me I hate seeing him in that.

"Dad, seriously Jack ordered the hit on you, he beat Ana fuck he even called a hit on Ray!"

"So it wasn't true!" Ana mumbles

"What wasn't?"

"Jack and Jose told me that Harri and you tried to kill my papa! I almost believed him. But I remembered that my dad said he wanted a sit down with the hawk." I start laughing

"God I haven't heard that name for some years." Carrick laughs rubbing the back of his neck, Ana just stares

"That was the code name for my dad!" I explain.

"Yeah I remember! Baby bird!" Elliot starts laughing.

"Fuck you pigeon!"

"Well Jack has been trying to take over from my papa for years, even before Harrison he was trying to get my dad to send him to Italy to make a man out of him. He wanted us out of the way so he could become head of the Salvatori Family." It fits I can't believe this we are in possession of the last two Salvatori.

"Jesus dad, you know what this means Ray was trying to absolve our disagreement." I look at Ana.

"Yea but Jack killed my papa didn't he I haven't even seen him!" Ana cries

"What do you mean sweetie!" Grace asks

"Jack wouldn't let me see my papa, he only told me he wished that Jack married me to carry on the Salvatori name"

"Darling, i'm sorry but your father died, it was quick." My mother sooths Ana.

"I always knew he was dead, I could feel it Jack kept saying he was alive and if I married him it would be safe enough to see my dad!" Oh my god!

She breaks down on her knees. I wrap my arms around her and pick her up.

"That's enough for today guys. Luke send the Brooklyn crew in and take out the Robert, he's Jacks brother and the Capo for everything below mid town. " I order as I take the stairs 2 at a time to my room. I need Ana close.

I place her on the bed and she's asleep. "dormire angelo stretto (sleep tight angel) I lay behind her holding her close. Later on that night Christian POV. I hear shouting, screaming. My eye's shoot open I didn't even knowI fell asleep. I look at Ana she's trashing around.

"Ana sweetheart! Wake up!" I shake her she's screaming on the top of her lungs. Harrison bursts through the door, gun lock and loaded.

"What's happening Chris?" he looks at me

"I dunno nightmare?" I shake Ana again as Harrison drops to his knees

"Annie, folletto, come on sweetie wake up!" She jumps up into her brothers arms.

"I here i'm really here?" she is begging holding on to Harrison so tight.

"Yes sweet girl your safe, I promise we'll never be apart again!" Ana turns to face me she gives me a perfect smile through her tears.

"I knew you would both come for me!"

"Of course we would, we've been looking for you!" I tuck a hair behind her ear.

"Oh Harri!" she hugs her brother again "You look like crap!" she laughs.

"Shut it squirt! You look..."

"Beautiful, my future bride looks beautiful!" Harrison glares.

"You still want me?" Ana asks

"Definitely I promised you I would question is do you want me?" I retort

"Yes! A million times yes!" she jumps on my lap and kisses me.

"Well looks like the families will be joined once we take the bastards out!" Harrison claps, I have never felt this happy in my life.


	3. Dreams' do come true

**Dreams do come true. Chapter 3**

 **Ana POV.**

I open my eyes, the room is bright i'm tucked into the most softest duvet I have ever felt. I feel safe and warm. I look down and see an arm around my waist. It's Christian. I close my eyes and open them. It wasn't a dream, i'm back where I belong this is better than chocolate cake hmmmm eating chocolate cake off Christian's pecks, I digress. I turn and face him and scratch his nose with my finger. He doesn't open his eyes.

"So it wasn't a dream I found you?" he moves closer and kisses me with such passion, I pull away.

"What's wrong what's the matter?" catching his breath he holds me close so we're nose to nose.

"Do you, I mean still love me?"

"Of course I love you, I have always loved you! I didn't really live without you in my life!" he pulls me on top of him so i'm straddling him. I can feel his erection through his trackie bottoms.

"Ana" the kiss deepens.

"Yes!" pull up.

"I need to ask, are you still I mean..." oh shit.

"Yes, i'm still a virgin, i've never had a boyfriend never kissed anyone but you Christian. My love for you was more than enough, well that and my BOB." He stares at me like I have two heads.

"Who's Bob?" oh he looks pissed I love winding him up.

"well..."

"Ana i'm serious who is he and where can I kill him!"

"Christian you numpty my BOB my battery operated boyfriend!" I love the look on his face. "My vibrator Christian. I was so lonely all those cold New York nights"

"You serious, look at you not so sweet and innocent. I would love to see that some time."

"Would you, well Mr Grigio. I've told you mine now tell me yours" he looks shocked.

"You serious Ana, since I left you I haven't kissed anyone. I've never made love to anyone if anything I fucked to burn my anger off. They never ment anything!" I don't hear anything but never kissed any one else or made love.

"You've never kissed anyone but me?"

"Never" he kisses me slow and deep, his tongue entering my mouth. I feel his hands all over my body miss my back.

"I've always loved you Ana" i'm starting to feel so turned on your bodies gel with each other. We complement each other in every way.

"Christian will you make love to me?" I ask hoping he will say yes.

"I have waiting 5 years for you to ask me that, are you sure Ana?"

"Yes." He kissed my neck and removes my tshirt over my head.

"Your so perfect Ana!" I melt as he flips over and i'm now beneath him I giggle.

"Impressive!" I comment.

"If you like that you haven't seen anything yet." He pulls off his own shirt. Fuck was he always this hot, his six pack his sexy as hell and his arms. I might come without even trying. I pull down my bottoms and slip my hand into his boxers. I feel his hard throbbing cock in my hand.

"Christ Ana." I start to pump his cock, he's huge, how the fuck will he fit.

"If you don't stop i'm gonna come baby!" he leads kisses across my collar bone and down to my nipples. Taking it in his mouth he suckles it while massaging the other.

"Christian I need to feel you!" gasping for breath I push his boxers down, his cock springs it's beautiful, it's hard like granite and thick fuck I have dreamt of this for years.

"Are you on birth control?" Fuck I stopped the pill when Hyde kept me locked up. I shake my head.

"Do you want me to use a condom or are we okay to..." I start to think, I love Christian and even though we're not married yet, I can't wait to give him an heir. I know that in the next few months i'll be his wife.

"It's fine don't worrying about it, unless your worried about me getting pregnant?" talk about mood killer.

"Awww Ana, you make me so happy. There's nothing more that I would love is you pregnant with my child." I kiss him again deeper this time as he starts to jerk his cock in his hand. I look down and see him place his length at my opening. Slicking my folds covering his cock in my juices.

"Baby this is going to hurt, but hopefully not too much, tell me if it's to much!" I nod he thrusts into my hot core, stretching me I've never felt so close to him. He places his head on my shoulder kissing me with feather light kisses.

"Christian" I respire.

"You okay amore mio?" He pumps into me slowly and deeply.

"Sto bene non mi fermo Christian!" (i'm fine don't stop Christian)

"Fuck Ana, you don't know how hot you are when you speak Italian!"

He picks up pace, I feel his cock deep within my walls. I feel complete. He completes me.

"Faster Christian!" he is slamming into me his closeness is intoxicating.

"Your so tight baby, fuck Ana I don't think I can hold off much longer." I feel him throb inside me, my walls start to tighten.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck Christian!"

"Ana! Casa! Sono Casa!" he thrusts a few more times

"FUCCCCCCCCCCCCK! CHRRISTIAN!"

"Annnnnnnnnnna!" he empties himself inside me.

"Fuck Ana I love you so much!" he kisses my lips.

"I love you to my amore." I hold him tight.

"This is how it should have been!" he bites my bottom lip.

"Owwww!" I smirk.

"Come let grab some breakfast the family will be hear shortly."

 **Christian POV.**

I can't believe Ana saved her virginity for me and fuck wasn't she worth it. My cock needs a breather. I walk hand in hand with my Ana into the great room.

"Here they are!" Elliott hoots.

"Ana!" Kate runs to her friend

"Oh my god Katy Cat! I haven't seen you since graduation! Oh you have a baby!" Ana coos over mine well our nephew.

"Yep this is Noah he's 3 weeks today" I look at Ana with a knowing look we might have made a baby this morning.

"Hey Bro how's it hanging, what's it like having your girl back?"

"E, it's amazing, she's amazing!" I feel like a pussy but I don't care.

"Awesome you better man up though the crew will be here soon, Luke reported that Robert has been taken out. So our message has been sent" best fucking news.

"Now boy's no business at the table!" my mom scalds.

"Yes mom!" we say in unison.

"ANNNNNNA! OH MY GOD YOUR HERE YOUR HERE!" fuck Mia has a bell on every tooth.

"Mia! God i've missed you" Kate and Mia both hug Ana with Noah in the middle.

"Okay lets not squish my son" Elliott takes Noah into his bear arms.

"Bet you can't wait for one of these" Elliott crows fucking ass, he knows how much I want a son.

"Christian, how you feeling?" I know my mom is digging.

"I'm fine just so glad we have her back where she belongs Ray would hate her being stuck in that family that's not truly hers" I'm hoping that's enough.

"I'm so happy for you baby!" she kisses my head I excuse myself and head into my lovely clean Office.

I walk over to my hidden safe, when I open the door, I see the box that i'm looking for. It contains Ana's bespoke engagement ring I designed years ago. I had it made just for this occasion, I pullout the box and close the safe. When I turn around I see Ana.

"what are you up to?" she moves towards me.

"Nothing I just getting something that I needed." Well that was vague.

"Hmmm I see!" fuck she has me by the balls even 5 years apart she still has the effect.

"Fine okay I got this for you!" I open the box and hand it to her.

"Anastasia Rosa Salvatori , I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I need you in my life. You are the only women I ever see my future with. I have had this ring in my safe since I became underboss at 19. I have wanted to find you for the last 5 years. I should never have left you there that night. There's no fuss no over the top statement of true love or hearts and flowers which I know you hate, you always told me to do it when the time was right. But the time is right now baby, will you be my wife?" I look up from my kneeling position. Ana falls so sits on my bent leg holding me close.

"Yes! Yes! A million times Yes! I will marry you Christian!" thank fuck for that. We kiss so passionately and only break it off when I place the ring on her finger and we hear hooting and clapping from my family and crew. Fuck.

"I'm sorry baby!" I kiss her

"There's no need to be sorry Ana, asking the women you love to marry you is a pussy thing to do then count me a pussy!" I smirk

"Can I have that in writing?" Harrison bellows

"Me too" adds Elliott

"Me three!" fuck Ethan

"Fuck all of you" I kiss Ana with everything that i've got.

"I love you Mrs Grigio!"

"I love you too Mr Grigio!"


	4. Cosa Nostra Chapter 4

**Cosa Nostra Chapter 4**

 **Christian POV**

Fuck i'm engaged, i've had Ana back for 48 hours and we're engaged fuck me

"Le congratulazioni my boy. I knew you would make it right!" my dad taps me on the back as I bend over to hug him.

"Thanks pops!"

"Right we'll leave you guys to talk, we missy have an engagement party to organise and a wedding to talk about!" I look over to Ana she looks so happy showing off her ring. The door closes and i'm in business mode.

"Ethan what's new?"

"Well an associate that the police department has infomed me that the outfit hit at the docks have all been taken out, there is no evidence leading to us so I sliped a rumor to my friend that Jack Hyde ordered the hit!" god he's clever

"Can we trust this associate?" Elliott starts to take his gun apart, I made him do that from the first meeting as a Capo I was the underboss. He kept shooting people who pissed him off.

"Yeah we used her before in the "Luca case!" Ethan grins,

"a she? " I add it's a known thing for members of the crew having a goomah. But fuck he's married to my sister.

"Ah forget about it!" he laughs.

"Just keep it wrapped when your not with Mia and keep it to only one!" I rub my tembles.

"Yeah yeah!"

We talk more about our plan with Hyde now we have him with his tail between his legs, is a perfect time to find a closer capo to Hyde to find out his plan.

"Right that's enough for today, I need to spend some time with my bride!" I leave the office and hear laughing and smell the most amazing food.

"Hey beautiful!" I wrap my arms around her waist. She smells divine, I love seeing her in our apartment and espeically in my arms. "Hey handsome how was work?" "Good sorted a few things, how's everything did my mom look at your back!" she waves her hands. "Yeah, yeah she did there's no need to worry i'm heeling!" I kiss her and keep her close. "I've been meaning to ask you something!" she turns so she's leaning against the kitchen counter and my arms are at her waist. "well ask away husband!" fuck husband that has me hard. " How do you fancy coming to my club tonight?" I'm hoping she's going to say yes I want to show her off. Even though it's so close to getting her back I know the club will be safe. "Hmm sounds good, your mom did suggest I check it out, she wants to plan the engagement party for next week!" I smile that's my mom for you. "you okay with that? I mean I know it's fast but..." "Shh it's fine i've known you for 20 years I wanted to marry you when I was 15.£ "are you okay about it? "Perfect!" **Ana POV.**

I've been here for almost 2 day's and I already feel at home in this apartment. We're heading to Christians club tonight. When we were younger we planned that he would run a club and I would sing. I wonder if he remembered. I'm standing in the closet that Christian told me had dresses for tonight. I have the base up full on my ipod and my head phone's on. I don't hear Harrison sneak up behind me , he rib tickles me.

"Fuck Harrison you mother fucker!"I turn and thumb him

"Nice moves sis! Digging the arm pump!" he mocks me

"Fuck you asshole, i'm trying to look for something to wear that covers my back, come on fanook any suggestions!" I'm only teasing and he knows it.

"Fuck you every much, I might love the dick but fashion uh uh! No way am I helping remeber the Christmas party fiasco I made a comment about your dress and you locked yourself in the bathroom" I remember that time I was 17 and thought I was the bees knees in a red feather dress. I grimce.

"Yeah fuck you very much, you told me I looked like a dead chicken covered in blood! It was the height of fashion I didn't turn up and Margo Asta tried hitting on Christian in the same dress."

"See so, no i'm not helping. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, we haven't really spoken that much. You know since dad..."

"Harri, you know I love you right? And that your the best big brother for saving my life. The last 6 months have been the worst on my life, even worse than dad in Disney world." Just imagine a mob boss with 2 kids one a princess going to Disney world. Nuh uh not fun.

"But seriously, we have to move on with our life, dad would want us to."

"He'd also want us to avenge his death!" he picks at his nails.

"Yes he would but right now I would love nothing more than to get ready for a night out with my fiancé my brother and the crew to celebrate me being home." I make a cheese grin.

"I love you short stuff!" He picks me up over his shoulder and slaps my ass.

"Harri put me down you scimmia!" (you ape) I throws me on the bed.

"I'll let you get dressed I need to see is Marco has forgiven me yet other wise your brother will be a no show at the club I have grovelling to do." I shoo him out of the room and head to find my perfect dress.

 **Christian POV.**

I'm waiting the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Ana the crew left a while ago. Elliott and Kate are travelling with us.

"Fuck man what takes women so long?" Elliott is scuffing his shoes on the floor.

"I dunno E this is all new to me and dude mark the marble I'll snap your finger off!" I threat.

"Chill dude!" I turn away from the stairs and stare as Elliott. His mouth drops open as he points.

"Yes Yes I get it Kate looks hot!" he shakes his head I turn and see Ana at the top of the stairs she looks stunning. She's wearing a silver long sleeved dress.

"Ana you looks spectacular!" as she gets to the bottom of the stairs she twirls

"You like?"

"I love baby, you look perfect."

"Sir the car is ready sir, we should head out!" Taylor has Gail on his arm.

"Mom we're heading out you okay with Noah?" Elliott hugs mom tight.

"Yes, yes you kids get going!"

We make our way down the elevator, the sexual tension is high between all the couples, i'm so glad I bought the armored Audi. I cuddle into Ana as we take the street of New York at speed.

"So the club what's it called!"

"Fifites." Ana laughs

"I never understood the name!" Kate is sitting on Elliotts lap.

"Well I do!" I was hoping she would remember.

"Well come on then!" Elliott jokes

"Nope i'm not telling you if he doesn't tell you!" that's my girl. The car slows as we get to the club.

"Where here!" Kate bounces.

"Seriously Katy keep doing at and we'll be giving Noah a sibling sooner rather than later." Eww

We exit the car and are issued into the club. I see Ana looking around.

"So what do you think?"

"it's beautiful Christian, I can't believe you created all this!" we make our way to the VIP area. I had Liam set it up so it was away from everyone but the family and crew.

"of course this is the legit business" I wink

Ana sits next to Kate as a face I wish I could forget moves from the dance floor

"Christian, my darling!" she make her way to me.

"Enough Elena, I told you to fuck off and never some back, I may have had your cunt then but I sure as hell don't want it now.

" awww come on Christian" she goes to touch me before I can push her hand away Ana is next to me.

"I think my fiancé asked you to fuck off Elena." Fuck how does Ana know her?

"Ana, Jackie let you out did he, let you get your paws into another big boss?" Jackie? how the fuck. Elena has been working as a prick tease for the last few years? Elliott steps up to Ana.

"Everthing okay?" Elliott looks at me with the same blank look on his face, his hand going for his holster

"I'm fine Elliott, really. Seriously Elena, just because you knew Jack had me locked up, doesn't mean you know me?" Ana back slaps Elena across the face. Ana steps back and smiles at me before knocking back my glass of scotch.

"Taylor, get this trash out of here!" I point at Elena, I bring Ana close I can feel her shaking.

"You can't get away with this, where will you clients go without me!" Elena screams over the music.

"Ana what the?" I must not look as confused as I feel

"Dance with me?" Ana's face is calm composed

"Uh uh principessa, we need to talk about this?" I hold her shoulders and stare in to her deep blue eyes.

"Okay, but can I please dance with you?" I will not cave I will not cave. Fuck here come the eyelashes.

"Fine okay, just give me a sec." I learn over to whisper in Elliott's.

"Meet in my office in 10..." I look at Ana "make that 20" I smirk

"God you so pussy whipped and how long has see been back!"

"I'm not like I don't have your ball in my clutch Elliott!" Kate comments grapping her husbands hand "Dance with me!"

We all make our way to the floor, some of my crew have never seen me with a women apart from taking her to the back room to fuck. This is new, I look around and nod at my soldati.

Ana turns so her back is to my front, she starts grinding herself against me. The short dress itching up ever so slightly, I place my hands on her tights as we move to the music. I lose my train of thought as Kate pulls Ana towards her, both our women are dancing together. Elliott and I just watch this is better than the strippers out the back.

"Damn Chris, that's hot!" Elliott pulls at his collar.

"Tell, me about it" I have to leave now or I'm afraid of what i'll do. I take out my phone and text Luke.

 _Luke, get protection on our women, no one apart from family gets close!_

 _"_ come on fuck rag we have business to attend to." I kiss Ana's cheek and head towards my office at least I can watch from there, damn if I was alone that would make perfect cum material.

"ah fuck really, well i'm asking Liam for the tape because holy shit you could sell that and make a mint!" I glare at me brother "Not that I will personal use only" he puts is hands in the air in defence and I just laugh. Walking up the stairs I pass all our working girls.

"Hey Elliott, you need a service!" Vixen one of our best girls and Elliott's regular deep throat.

"Not tonight Vix, my Katy is down stairs." He winks arrogant twat.

"Hey where's Elena?" fuck this is all I need.

"I had to end her contract, can you take over?" I grin

"Does that include a pay rise?"

"Always about the dough huh?"

"Well that and getting to cum over and over over night!" she licks my ear.

"Vixen, please my fiancée is down stairs!"

"Oh come on Chris, with a fiancée you need a goomah!"

"Is that so, well if I did need one I wouldn't share my brothers!" I turn and walk into my office, where Harrison is looking over the dance floor and Bailey my CEO of my other money maker GEH

"Fuck Boss have you seen my sister jesus I wanna go down there and wrap her ass up!"

"Aww come on where's the fun in that, Hey boss I need your John Hancock on these documents for the shipment of emergency supplies to Sudan.

"Tell me about it, I have the guys watching over them. Thanks Ros any problems with the shipment give me a call I have some contacts in the country." I start up my laptop and see and email from Reynolds. Fuck yes, As I read the email he's asking to for me to meet him in the safe house.

"Right here you go Ros, make sure you have a free dance before you head home" I wink Ros my CEO is 100% faithful to her wife Gwen like I will be to Ana.

"Ha thanks Boss, i'm going to pick up some Italian and head home!" she strides out of my officea as Ethan walks in with Taylor.

"Please tell me my sister isn't dancing with Ana and Kate?" I walk over to the window.

"Ha, she's become the ring leader." Ethan smirks

"Fuck me!" I watch as the girls including Gail are all dancing together in the middle of the dance floor to our live band. Luckily everyone is keeping their distance.

"Taylor, can you please ask Welch to assign a CPO to Ana make sure it's a soldier. He nods and returns to the club.

"So what's happening any news on the ass hole Hyde?" Ethan lights up a cigar.

"Well Reynolds, just messaged me he wants to meet us in the safe house." I look at Harrison. "Is Marco here?"

"No he had to work, the dock case is coming to a close and he needed to make sure we're clean. Why?" I wish I had a sedative I might ask my mom about that.

"Well, we have a few members of Jonny's crew from Queens" Johnny is one of Jacks soldier's and better yet his nephew.

"Seriously! What he fuck are we waiting for!" Harrison flies out the door and down the stairs to the safe room in the basement.

"Eth, keep an eye on the girls and the club E and I will sort this out." I feel the base from the live band as we make our way to the stairs. I punch in the code and the door opens to pitch black. With a single light shining on 3 men tied to chairs. Harrison is make swift work to the first guy. Pummelling his face over and over at this rate we won't have anyone to interrogate. Interrogating being my favourite part.

Elliott pulls Harrison off the first guys he's obviously dead or nearly there. I take my gun out and shoot him point blank between the eyes. I grab his head and pull it forward I see the gang tattoo. "Bridgewood Boys" wannbe mafia who deal in drugs, women and human trafficking, one thing I can't stand.

"well, well look what we have here, the bridgewood boys? Doing Hyde's dirty work I see?" I stand in front of the second guy he's younger much younger he's about Ana's age. I'm going to make him sing. I pull his head back and place the gun under his chin.

"Reynolds! What do we know! Harri calm the fuck down or I will put you down for the night!" Elliott is holding Harrison back with his arms behind his back.

"Boss, Johnny has been recruiting low life scum. Apparently with the last Salvatori gone he's lost his backing, according to Justin Gambino Hyde is looking for Ana so he can become the true heir to the Salvatori family. He pissed himself laughing when I told him you were engaged to her. Told me to pass on his congratulations and see you at the wedding." Nice to see we still have the backing of the biggest mafia family in New York the Gambino and the Genovese. One hand washes the other so to speak.

"So you think you can become big bad mafia boys huh?" I move my gun so it's close to his chin. "Well?"

"we're no stoolies!" the third man spits.

"Well we'll see about that because up until now you we're invisible." I move over to this older looking man he looks very much like the younger one brothers?

"Oh I get it little brother, older brother!" I point my gun at both in term. "Well I can see you can to protect him but you see, that big guy over there. Your boss kept his younger sister locked up and beat the shit into her. Now if MY big brother lets go of his arms I can guarantee it your death will be painful and you'll die slow but talk to me and a single bullet in your head quick and painless. Well?"

"Let me at them i'm going to rip their fucking dicks off!" Harrison is struggling against Elliott.

"Master, I mean Hyde he has us looking for a girl, his girl. We're not to harm or kill her but take her back to him!" Master fuck what is this freak on.

"You mean Salvatori?" he doesn't answer. "Reyn, get me the pliers i'm going to cut off each of this fuckers fingers until he talks. " I place my gun on the metal table and punch him straight across his face. "Also find out his fucking name I wanna know who i'm killing."

I walk over to Harrison holding his face in my hands. "Harri, Harri please. I'm going to have you taken out of here if you don't cool the fuck down and help me. Can you do that?" I look in his eyes all I see is anger.

"Well if the fucker talks all well and good but I get to kill them"

"Elliott let him go, now Harri if you go bat shit crazy again I will knock you on your ass so fast you won't know what hole to put your cock in." He nods as Elliott lets his arms go. He steps towards the table that contains all our torturer gear.

"I'm sorry, I'm Harrison Salvatori, you are?" no answer his fist collides with his face and I hear his nose crunch.

"I'm going to leave you two to it. I wanna make sure Ana is okay!" I leave the two best interrogators in New York and head to find my wife. Fuck I can't wait until I can officially call her that.

When I reach the floor I see the club is almost empty apart from Ethan, Mia, Luke Taylor and Gail. I look at my watch fuck we were down there for 2 hours it's 1am. I can hear singing coming from the stage.

"Boss your girl is good!" Liam comments

"My girl?" I move to stand in front of the stage I see Ana at the piano singing.

 _"I got all I need when I got you and I I look around me, and see sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night"_

I stand staring she was born for this. I find my way to the leather couch and sit next to Kate.

"I remember her writing this?" I turn to her my Ana wrote this. "about you" she rests her head on my shoulder

"it's beautiful!" Gail gushes. I don't say a word, I take in the lyrics.

 _"I 'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night Cause you're my flash light"_

"She wrote this about me?" I look down at Kate she nods.

"It wasn't finished though. It's what she called her work in progress!" I look back at the stage. I can't believe how amazing she is after everything she was still hoping i'd save her.

 _"I got all I need when I got you and I I look around me, and see sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes Can't lie, it's a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlightYou're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night Cause you're my flash light"_

 **Ana POV**

"Cause you're my flashlight!" I look up from the piano and see Christian standing clapping along with Kate, Ethan, Mia and Gail.

"Whoop! Whoop! Go sis!" I look over to the back door and see Harrison and Elliott standing clapping. Shit why did I sing this, i've been working on it for the last 5 years. This was the first time I played the complete song. I finished it when Jack locked me up. I stand up from the piano.

"Take a bow!" Elliott hollers.

"Fuck off Elliott!" I walk to the edge on the stage and bow, Chritian picks me up and helps me on to the dance floor.

"Baby that was out of this world. I can't believe you wrote that!" he pulls me into his embrace.

"I wrote it for you!"

"Seriously!"

"Because you are my flashlight!" I kiss him deeply with so much passion.

"I love you Ana"

"I love you too!"

I get hugs from all my new family, it feels amazing to perform again especially in front of Christian it was because of him I fell in love with music.

"Let's get out of here." Harrison makes his way to the entrance.

"Sis you were amazing, I can't believe your voice, I love you!" I snuggle into his over bearing arms. Before I know it I hear tyres screech and the sound on gun fire. Harrison draws his gun and falls to the floor with him on top of me. I hit my head and black out.

When I wake up I can feel Harrison on top of me

"Annie you okay?" he moans he looks in pain something's not right. I look down at my hands and they are covered in blood. It's not my blood.

"Harri, Harri no no please no!" I try my hardest to push him off me

"Ana! Ana!" I can hear through the ringing.

"Christian help please help!" I can see Harri's face and his eye are closing. "Don't you dare Harrison don't you die on me not today please!"

"I'm just going to close my eyes." Christian pulls Harrison off me he's covered in blood, hell i'm covered in blood.

"Ana are you hurt." I blank everything out as i'm looking at my brother being worked on by Taylor.

"Ana!"

"No i'm fine, is he?" I point at Harrison

"I don't know angel, come we have to get out of here. Taylor is he?"

"He's alive a flesh wound through and through he's loosing alot of blood." I collapse in tears as i'm placed in the car.

"Harri! Harri! Harrison Please! LET ME OUT I NEED MY BROTHER HARRISON!" Christian jumps in the other side as the speeds off

"Ana, Ana listen to me we have to get you to safety, Taylor is EMT trained he'll get Harrison to my mother at the hospital. We have to get out of the city." I look in the front and see Kate and Elliott.

"Where's Mia?" I wipe my tears.

"With Luke and Gail, Ethan is staying with Harrison he needs is own security."

"Did you at least get the bastards that did this?" he nods. "Are the alive?"

"For now, why?" I glare at the seat in front

"Because they tried to kill my brother so I kill them!" I start to scream and sob.

"I'm sorry mia fata i'm sorry shhhh!" I curl into his arms and black out.


	5. Retaliation Chapter 5

Retaliation. Chapter 5

 **Christian POV.**

It's been 5 days since the club shooting, we managed to leave the city unseen. We made it to my house in New Jersey, the family is here. Elliott and Ethan stayed behind to keep an eye on Harrison. We're in our room with the cool autumn air blowing through the open window.

"Christian can I please go and see Harri, please!" I hate seeing her beg.

"Baby I wish I could, Elliott said the city is a shit storm at the moment I can't risk you or my family."

"When's he coming home?" she turns so her chin is on my chest

"Soon, i'll phone Eth later see if there's an update." I kiss her nose. She smiles at me and ducks under the covers.

"Ana what are you doing?" she pulls my bottom down and my cock springs free.

"What does it look like i'm doing!" trailing kisses down my stomach and teasing my cock. Fuck it's more intense than any other blowjob i've ever had. She pushes my length into her mouth, it still surprises me how much she can deep throat without gagging.

I watch her head bop up and down. I drop my head back to the head board. I start thrusting my hips invading her mouth. She runs her teeth along the tip which is my undoing.

"Fuuuuuck! Ana i'm gonna come! FUCK YES! JESUS MARY AND ALL THE SAINTS!" I unload myself down her throat.

"Fuck Ana, the things you do with your mouth should be a sin!" she moves up my body fuck when did she have time to get naked.

"I think what we do is a sin Father Lucca wouldn't approve!" my cock is starting to harden for round two. She rubs her breasts over my cock, taking into the valley of her cleavage until she is tit fucking me.

"Fuck Ana, that feels soo good." I pull her so she's sitting on top on my cock. Her juices coating it, it feels so good how she rocks her hips thrusting against me.

Hovering above my rock hard cock she places it at her opening and drops hard until I enter her in one smooth motion

"Fuck Christian!" she grips my shoulders and throws her dark locks back. I'm meeting her thrust for thrust. I'm on the verge of no return. I sit up and kiss her deeply. I'm the first to admit that sex is different when it's with someone you love, sex with Ana is mind blowing she shows me heaven every time I have my cock in her.

"Oh fuck Ana your so tight!"

"Fuck me Christian take me!" I grab her waist and flip her over while still inside. She is pinned beneath me and I start thrusting

"Harder Christian fuck me hard!" I look and he eyes she is in bliss. I place her legs either side of my waist and start pounding her.

"Is. This. What. You. Want!"

"Yes! Fuck ! i'm so close!" I pinch her throbbing wet clit as her walls clench around my cock.

"Fuck Ana come with me!" I thrust 3 more times as she screams my name on the forth I empty myself and collapse on her chest

"Fuck! That was I mean! Fuck!" I moan i'm pretty sure I broke my cock. Never has it been this flaccid.

"That was outstanding! I can see stars!" she giggles.

"I love you Ana!"

"I love you too Christian!" I slide out of her and her arguing down stairs what the fuck is this. I pull my bottoms back on and grab my Winchester.

"Stay here baby!"

 **Ana POV**

I'm in a state of post sex ecstasy.

"Ana, Ana come here!" Christian calls. I get up and put my yoga pants and tank on and run to the stairs. Christian is standing at the bottom talking to Elliott and someone else. HARRISON!

I fly down the stairs and into Harrisons arms

"You fucking douchebag! Never ever do that to me again!" I hug him close

"Okay sorry sis but it wasn't my fault I go shot now I know your light and all that but just have surgery!" I look at his face

"Oops sorry! What happened I mean you didn't ring me or text!" I slap his good side.

"Well sorry but being in a coma and shot in the back wasn't my plan, i'm here now!" I love having my brother home. "Oh and Ana this is Marco my fiancé." I smile and hug the tale dark and handsome man standing between my brother and Christian.

"Nice to meet you Marco!"

"Like wise, your more beautiful than this shit head described." I giggle and trip into Christians arms

"Careful fata!" Christian sniffs my hair, and Elliott hugs me

"Hey Elliott! Kate's with Noah upstairs."

"Thanks Annie! Well fuck me don't you two smell like sex!" fucking Elliott I look at Harrison

"Lalalala! I don't want to know about my sister doing the dirty!" I punch him in the side.

"Well you are engaged, just know Christian I know your my brother and best friend but she's my sister hurt her and I will burn you!" I'm standing in the middle surrounded by men

"Well that's enough testosterone, breakfast anyone?" I skip into the kitchen.

"Morning Ana!" Gail calls.

"Morning!" I open the fridge to grab and drink and Christian comes up behind me.

"Elliott's right we do smell like sex, hot sinful sex!" he runs his tongue down the back of my neck and pushes his erection into my sex I give out a moan and almost drop the orange juice. I so glad the fridge door is hiding our sexacpades.

"Everything alright sweetie!" I have hear Gal across the kitchen and the boys sitting at the table not 5 foot from us.

"Your gonna have to be quite Ana" he slips his finger's into my slits and pinches my clit between his thumb and fore finger.

"Hey Annie, what's taking so long." I can feel my orgasm building! I have never felt this naughty.

"Yeah Ana can you bring more milk to!" I lean back onto Chirstian and he kisses my neck sucking on my shoulder.

"Oh fuck it have you fallen asleep in there!" I hear Harrison's chair and he starts to walk towards us

"I'm coming, i'm coming!" I shout as my orgasm hit, Christian laughs in my ear and closes the door.

"Oh MY GOD! Do I want to know what you two were up to!" Harrison turns pale and Elliott cracks up laughing.

"I was grabbing juice!" I hold up the bottle.

"Yeah and I sampled it!" Christian sucks his fingers making Harrisons mouth drop.

"Okay Gail, bin everything in that fridge i'm not eating anything until its gone!" he crosses his arms

"What we miss!" Kate and Mia walk into the kitchen.

"Ana and Christian fridge sex!" Elliott laughs "Sorry Harri it's just too funny."

"Funny for you maybe!"

"Oooooo I love fridge sex did you try a cucumber or a carrot!" Mia comments as she starts eating her pancakes. Elliott drops his green juice as I look at Christian's face.

"Cucumber seriously! Fuck Mia i'm oh god I feel sick!" Elliott walks out the back door and Christian follows.

"Thanks Mia! I'm going for a lie down!" Harrison kisses her cheek

 **Christian POV.**

Seriously i've come to terms with Mia being married but Mia sexually active no way.

"So bro how's the city?" i'm actually dreading this answer.

"Like a war zone, my crew are cleaning house. Hyde is attacking us left right and centre"

"Fuck seriously who've we lost?"

"Not many, just a few buttons, low lives really people we use to do the dirty work, we've found the crew who shot us up!"

"Where are they?"

"Well I went a little gun happy but don't worry i've saved you the best! Johnny!" I spin on my heel "Before you ask again Ethan is transporting him today will be here in a matter of hours"

"Good, come get me when he's here. I just remembered Ana owes me an explanation. I completely forgot until now. Where's Elena?"

"That cock tease, tried to get in the club. Liam sent her packing told her he'd send her belongings why?"

"She knew about Ana and Jack! Have a tail put on her she doesn't take a piss without me knowing." I head back into the house. I hear a guitar. Ana? I walk into the music room and there she is playing guitar and Kate singing, I never really knew she could sing I know I sent her to keep an eye on Ana be my eyes and ears but damn she's good.

I watch until the song is finished. I motion to Kate.

"I have to get Noah up from his nap see you later?" I'm left with Ana.

"So"

"So, What do you wanna know?" she strums the guitar.

"How do you know Elena?" I don't mean to sound mean just she's been most of my inner circles bit of meat for years including me.

"She, she has hired by Jack to please him because I couldn't or wouldn't" I have no clue what that means.

"Um Ana?" okay she was a virgin she was a virgin.

"Jack expected me to do certain things which I refused so in his words if he can't have me he'll have comare (mistress) he also made me watch them to teach me how to pleasure him for when we were married." Hold shit i'm going to torture the bastard rather than kill him. Fucking cunt, Elena was what i'd call hardcore, up for anything even if it was bending over for a quick shag if no one else was available. Fuck.

"Ana, I mean fuck!" I rub the back of my neck.

"So how do you know here?" she glares at me fuck I can't lie fuck!

"Elena works well used to work managing the working girls and escorts. I may or may not have used those services and when no one was available I fuck her." I see tears in her eyes.

"You slept with her?" she stands and places the guitar down, "would she I mean is she your Goomah?"

"No, never baby only ever you. Now your back in my life and I can't get arrested for having sex with you I only ever want you." She plays with her ring, please don't take it off please.

"Can I believe you?" FUCK!

"Baby, i'm sorry. I'm so sorry I slept with those women, for the last six months there has been no one! I knew that when I found you I only would need you. I've been waiting for you for a long time!"

"She was horrible the things she made me watch with Hyde!" what things I know she was kinky, I handcuffed her when I did fuck her so she couldn't touch me but..."

"BDSM? That's what Hyde expected from me, what he made me watch!" I pace towards her taking her in my arms.

"Did they do anything to you?" she cried harder

"They made me, she made me! Fuck she was the one who showed Hyde how to whip my back and ass." The fucking bitch.

"ELLIOTT! BRING ELENA IN!" I storm out of the room with Ana hugging into me.

"What the fuck what happened!" Elliott scream running down the stairs pulling his jeans up and Kate following wiping her mouth.

"Tell Ethan and Luke to bring Elena in." I state through gritted teeth.

"I'll go pick her up, i'll head into the city. Ethan is heading here with Johnny."


	6. Goomah Chapter 6

**Goomah Chapter 6**

 **Elliott POV.**

Getting out of my porche, I feel fucked off and frustrated. Not only did Elena make Christian interrupt an amazing blowjob from my wife but she's not here for me to take it out on. I walk into the club, it's the middle of the afternoon. Before the evening rush, the only people around are members of my crew and johns.

"Hey Liam, Vixen around?" I have to get off before I bring Elena in.

"Yea she's up stairs, want me to buzz her?"

"Yeah, tell her that i'm on my way up. Has Stephan or Ian dropped Elena off yet?"

"I think so she's in the back of the spyder with Luke. You gonna have a quick suck and blow dry" he mimics a blow job. I look over to the bar where one of my soliders Sonny is cutting a line of coke.

"Something like that you ass hat. Tell Luke i'll be down in a few and we'll get going Christian is pissed." I grab the rolled up note and snort a line. Christian hates it but what he doesn't know won't kill him. When I get to the top floor the smell of sex and perfume is in the air my favourite smell.

"Hey girls miss me!" I holler down the hall feeling the effects of the coke.

"Hey El" " Hey stud!

"Hey Sexy!"Vixen she's wearing my favourite outfit.

"Well hello there officer!" I push up to her pulling her close. My lips attack hers.

"Your under arrest!" she states.

"Yes Ma'am!" I push her into her room slamming the door. Her legs are around my waist.

"This has to be quick baby!"

"It's never quick with you." I sink my teeth into her shoulder as she screams. I pin her against the wall as I unbuckle my jeans and pull my cock out. I run my hands under her skirt and feel the crotch less panties. She smirks

"Good girl!" I pull the god forsaken rubber from my pocket. If I ever gave Kate anything from these girl's it would kill me.

"I'm ready sir" she states putting her fingers into her cunt then licking them clean. I taste her on her lips as I kiss and thrust into her fast and hard. The wall shakes and the items on the bookcase fall on the floor.

"Fuck! God baby" I hold her waist as I attack her; this is all about me and not her I don't care if I make her cum. I thrust hard and fast copiously until my cock throbs and I cum collapsing into her cleavage.

"Thank you baby." I pull out ad stand her up.

"Same time next week?" she grins

"Of course baby" I zip up my jeans and head out.

 **Ana POV.**

"Ana sweetheart I have something for you." I'm sitting at the piano looking out the window across the lake. I turn to Christian as he sits next to me handing me a box.

"What's this?" I open the box

"Only part of your surprise." The box contains a silver diamond encrusted hand gun with mother of pearl grips. It's the same gun my Papa gave me.

"Christian how, I mean Hyde took it?" I take the gun out but instead of an S for Salvatori it's a G for Grigio.

"It's not the same gun but I had it made from memory." I straddle his lap

"Thank you so much! But what's my second present."

"Well if I remember rightly you told me that you were the one who wanted to kill her person who shot Harri?" I nod.

"We have him down stairs." I crack a smile he's including me in thing I can't help but feel sorry for Kate and Mia.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he lifts my chin.

"You told me you didn't want a goomah?" she nods

"Yeah, your it for me. I can't get enough of you. Why settle for second best when I have the real thing at home!" he pulls me in for a kiss and he doesn't stop until we're out of breath.

"But Ethan and Elliott have goomah's? Does Taylor? Hell does my brother?" Christian laughs.

"Your brother, I have to say both him and Marco use the girls not going to lie but that's them I don't know the details!" I thump him

"That's not what I meant."

"I know sorry Taylor, No Gail would cut his dick off in his sleep. Ethan and Elliott yeah they see a working girl or two I can't excuse their behaviour. I just threaten both of them with using protection." I smile Christian might portray a big bad Mafia boss but he looks after family.

"So fancy having a go at interrogating Johnny?" my mouth drops

"Johnny, Johnny Hyde? Jacks nephew! Fuck yes he's slapped me around a few times now it's my turn!" I pull the magazine from the box.

"Lock and loaded?" Christian smiles.

"Like Bonnie and Clyde! Give me a sec I have to get changed I can't kill someone wearing my chucks and a bandana. Don't look bad ass!" I jump up.

"I think you look sexy!" he pulls me back and kisses my neck.

"I'll be back in 10" I run up the stairs I know exactly what to wear.

 **Christian POV**

I think i've turned Ana into a Mafia Princess. She is my perfect match. I've left her to get changed into a bad ass.

"Yes Johnny is getting restless!" Taylor comments from behind me.

"I'm waiting for Ana she's coming with me. Throw a bucket of water or something over him." I smirk opening my gun safe.

"Ana's coming with you, well Ray would be proud!" Taylor and Ray were best friends he left after Carla Ana's mom died he was in the car behind her's and blamed himself for her death. He managed to pull Harrison out but it was too late for her.

I pull out my colt and my eagle. When I hear a cough behind me, turning I see Ana wearing black leather trousers a white tshirt and a blazers. Fuck me! She has dark eyeliner and her hair up. She's waving her gun

"Where do I put this!" I laugh earning me a glare.

"Try here!" I take it out of her hand lock it and tuck it into the back of her waistband. I kiss her nose as I pull away. I look down and she as a pair of fuck me heels. I pick up guns up and place them in my holsters under my leather jacket.

"Why can't I get one of those!" she pouts pointing at my holster

"We'll get you out fitted soon I promise. Here" I pass her a ankle strap and knife.

"What's this for?"

"Just encase!" I take her hand and walk out the back door down to the outdoor entrance to the basement.

"He's here?" she points.

"Yep!" I place my hand on screen and the door opens "Bio metric!" Ana rolls her eyes. I lead her down the stairs into a brightly lit room.

"Look at you very hi tec!" she plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Come on did you expect anything less?"

"Nope!" she pops the P

"Boss, Annie!" Ethan stands in front of the steel door.

"You ready?" I come face to face with her.

"I'm ready!"

"If you need anything ask, we're here to help. You don't have to do anything you don't want to!" she pulls my lips to hers and kisses me with fire and obsession. Ethan coughs.

"Sorry Eth!" she giggles like a girl. Ethan kicks open the door and I see Johnny Hyde. Ana walks in front like she fucking owns the place I grab a chair along as Ethan locks the door.

"You!" Johnny coughs

"Yes me!" Ana takes her blazer off she's wearing my old smiths tshirt.

"Go ahead kill me!" he spits blood at Ana, i'm getting ready to pounce but Ethan grabs my shoulder.

"Wait see how she handles it!" he mutters. I look around there's only me Ethan and Taylor watching with Ryan, Ana's body guard.

"tsk tsk tsk! Johnny these shoes were new!"she steps her heel on his bare foot. Fuck that's gonna hurt.

"FUCKING BITCH!"

"Just retaliation." She pulls something from her back pockets I can't see what it is I didn't even know she was carrying something.

"Fuck are those...?" Taylor bends to my ear. Knuckle dusters. She slips them on her right hand. Where the fuck did she get those from? I move closer.

"Recognise these babies?" she show's them to Johnny by punching him across the face with them.

"Those were her father's"? Ethan asks I shake my head.

"Her father Raymond 'the Knuckles' Salvatori?" Ethan asks again I nod

"FUCK! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I can see the blood pouring out of his mouth.

"This is nothing more than you deserve. Your Uncle took these from my father, I found them when I was looking for a burner cell. My surprise was, he never went anywhere without them so Jackie must have been there when he died?" Johnny's face looks like a deer caught in a head light.

"So i'm going to ask you Johnny, why does Jack still want me and why is he going after the Grigio's?" no answer. Fuck. She punches him again across the other side of the face. She's going to kill him before he talks I stand and walk to her putting my hands on her waist.

"GRIGIO!" fuck she really did the damage.

"Hey Johnny, hey baby!" I kiss her cheek. "Need help?" she nods. "Taylor bring some water for our friend." Ana stares at me and I motion to Taylor.

"Where did you get those?" I point at the knuckle dusters.

"I found them, I didn't tell any one about them not even Harri.

"Well I think I should start calling you Ana 'the knuckles' Grigio." That made her smile as Taylor dumps freezing cold water from the lake over Johnny. Making him tense up.

"So as my fiancée asked why does Hyde still want her and why the beef with my family apart from the obvious that we took Ana?"

"FUCK YOU!" I pistol whip him with my gun.

"Again WHAT IS HYDES PLAN!" I squat at his level. "There's a well every way is a hard way for you! Now you can die by quickly or I can let you die slowly and very very very painfully!"

"I'm not talking. So you might as well kill me!" I pull out my pocket knife and plunge it into his thigh.

"Okay you'll bleed out in a day or too! Well that is if we don't throw you with the rats.

"Why did you order a hit on us on my brother?" Ana punches him in the gut.

"Harrison is a traitor, he's the last male heir of the Salvatori. If Jack doesn't marry you he can't be the true head with Harrison still alive." Ana laughs

"Well what if I marry Christian we'll become the Grigio Salavtori family!" Ana takes her knife out and sinks it into the other thigh " and that will happen so Jack better find another family name to take over!" fuck why have I only thought about this now.

"You okay here?" I ask Ana "Ethan keep an eye on her a sec!"

"I'll watch the fire cracker." He jokes. I pull Taylor to the side.

"That's his plan he wants Harri dead Ana to be his wife and our family dead he want the ultimate family?" I see Taylors face

"is it that simple I mean it's a fucking suicide mission!" I look over and see Ethan teaching Ana how to interrogate.

"Get everyone on lock down, phone Elliott see what his ETA is. Also call the Gambinos and Genovese's see if they've heard anything" Taylor tears through the door.

 **Ana POV.**

"You see Johnny Miss Salvtori is getting pretty god at this how about you lose another finger!" Johnny muffles his scream by biting on his lip at Ethan snips a 3rd finger off.

"See Annie, simple wanna try?" he offers me the pliers. I feel Christians arms around my waist.

"Fuck Eth, what you showing her!" I laugh

"Going old school boss!" he grins.

"You might as well show me how to make concrete shoes!" I joke

"We don't use those much any more!" Ethan remarks, Christian laughs.

"So, I have an idea of what Jack is planning but I have a question who's helping him, the Bridgewood Boys now who else?" Christian pushes me behind him, he pulls out his gun and fires it into his leg.

"Fuck!"

"I have 7 bullets left, who is helping him taking me down!" What the fuck does he mean, is Jack trying to kill Christian? Christian is just about to fire again when Taylor and Harrison fly through the door.

"Boss! It's Elliott! There's been an accident!" Christian places his gun in Johnny's mouth and pulls the trigger.

"Get someone to clean this up! Ana, come on i'm not leaving you!" We run up the stairs, Taylor has the car waiting

"Him and Luke are in the University Hospital your mom is already there." I don't know if its adrenalin or shock, I pull my dusters off and put them in my pocket.

"Christian are you..."

"I've had it, Jack is going down he doesn't attack my family." He pulls me close planting a kiss on my forehead.

"It's okay Christian it's going to be okay!" I see the hospital coming into sight. We're out of the car before the car stops. I see Kate and Mia running with Reynolds and Welch. Fuck I didn't even know Ryan was with us. We get through the door and Christian collapses. He sees his brother on a trolley being rolled to the OR.

"Christian baby, please get up we need to see how he is!"

"MY BOY!" Grace rushes through with her scrubs on "NO ONE IS TO WORK ON HIM BUT ME!"


	7. Chapter 7 hearts and hospitals

**Ana POV.**

I sink to the floor and hold Christian as they wheel another person into the ER. I'm praying that Luke and Elliott are okay

"This one's dead!" I hear a paramedic state to the on duty doctor. My heart sinks.

"Excuse me who's dead?" I mumble holding Christian to my chest. They look at me with some suspicion.

"My brother in Law and cousin we're involved in the accident. I need to know..."

"Oh i'm sorry, a Lincoln Elena Lincoln. She died on impact" Fuck well ding dong the witch is dead.

"She's dead?" I try and act shocked.

"Yes we have an unconscious male and a walking wounded coming with the police. Fuck Luke. I try and pull Christian up I kiss his lips holding him close it's like he's shut down. I have never seen him like this.

"Harrison help me get him on the chair!" I point. I guide him to sit I go to leave and he grips my arm

"Don't leave too!" he whispers, at least it's something.

"Baby, i'm not going anywhere" I look in his eyes as they shoot to the door fuck it's Jose he's the walking wounded. Before I can blink Christian has his gun drawn and aimed at Jose. I'm trying hard to hold him back

"Harri, help!" I shout in a low voice

"Christian put your piece down you can't whack him here. He's been pinched. Cosa Nosta, please bro!" I grab the gun and tuck it into the back of my pants before the police arrest him. Christian turns and starts punching the wall.

"Christian STOP! STOP! Si prega di bambino prega di smettere per me!" he looks at me.

"Come on bro! We need a leader!" I lunge myself at him and hold him close.

"Mr Grey?" I turn, I keep forgetting Christian goes by Grey in the real world.

"Yes officer?" he sounds strong powerful.

"I take it your brother was in the 'car accident' this afternoon." I look at Harrison who shrugs his shoulder.

"Yes Elliott Grey and my cousin Luke Sawyer." Grey I really can't get used to that.

"The women in the car well the reports state she's a working girl can you explain to me why she was in the car!" oh fuck we are screwed. Why was she in the car?

"Well my brother's wife Kate was friendly with Elena I think he went down there to help her get out of the game." How does he come up with this shit? I nestle into his side. I see the officer write something in his notepad.

"She worked in a club run by a Mr Grigio? Do you know him?" oh this is going to be funny, I look at Christian and the wheels are turning. I step in and answer;

"Look officer Christian has just been told his brother and cousin were in a car crash, could you tell us how that happened?" when did I get this pushy.

"Look Miss?" I think for a moment I can't say Salvatori it will point to many fingers.

"Mrs, Mrs Grey Anastasia Grey!" Christian smiles along with Harrison.

"And you are ?" he looks at Harrison

"Ana's brother Harrison, Harrison..." I can see him think about his last name he can't you Salvatori or Grey. "Steele Harrison Steele."

"Oh, any relation to DA exec Marco Steele?" oh fuck

"Yes actually he's my husband!" Marco arrives just in time.

"Marco good to see you!" the officer shakes Marco's hand

"Daniel, pleasure as always, but on this occasion shouldn't you be cross-examining Jose Rodriguez?" Marco winks at me

"Yes of course, we've finally arrested the underboss of the Salvatori family." I gulp and Christian squeezes my hand.

"Christian!" Grace calls from the swinging doors.

 **Christian POV.**

"Christian!" I hear my mom call me.

"Excuse me officer, Marco, Harrison!" I nod "Come on Ana!" I pull her with me

"Don't you want to go on your..." she starts

"No I need my wife." We walk into a side room, Mia Kate my mom and dad are there.

"Hey man!" Elliott croaks waving at me the bastard is actually alive.

"Hey bro, how you feeling!" I look at all the machines the IV's

"Good, we got shot up man..."

"Enough none of that talk!" My mom snaps.

"But..." Elliott pulls his oxygen mask off and my mom replaces it.

"Elliott you've been shot in the shoulder your wrist is broken you have a concussion and Luke bless his soul has a broken collarbone fractured skull and has two bullet wounds to his upper body

"What!" Elliott looks worried

"Mom is he..."

"He'll be fine luckily he's as fit as he is the bullet's got caught in muscle " I sign the cross

"thank the Virgin Mary!" I pull Ana to my side.

"This has to stop Hyde has gone too far, Christian what are you going to do?" Kate sobs holding her husbands hand.

"When these to dipshits get better we'll all stay at the house in Englewood, no one can get in there, it's listed under Christian Grey and it's safer than fort knocks when on lock down." Everyone nods. I start thinking about what Ana called herself Ana Grey, it fees so right. I need to marry her before anything else happens.

"But firstly mom is there a chapel?" I look at everyone with blank faces.

"Serious you wanna get married now!" Ana was the first to talk.

"You fucking serious! " Elliott laughs

"You realise it won't be legal." My father forever the lawyer and Don.

"I understand that we'll get a licence tomorrow!" I smile.

"Okay let's get married!" Ana smiles

"Well if you're getting married you can't get married wearing that!" Mia points at Ana's outfit. "Don't worry I have one of my pieces in the car you can wear that!"

"So i've been fucked up and my lil bro get's married!"

"Well I need a best man fancy it?" Elliott laughs.

"Would love to!"

"Okay i'll see if Father Davis is still here, i'll bring him here." My mom shakes her head and leaves the room.

"Kate Mia fancy being my maids of honour?" they all squeal and pull Ana out of the room. I kiss her on the lips one last time as my fiancée.

"So you're really doing this now?" my dad asks.

"I've had enough of waiting the families need to join I need Ana as my wife, I need her to be my wife." I smile

"Well dude! My sister just rushed out and said she was getting married! Jeez you knock her up or something!" Harrison laughs and slaps my back.

"Nope nothing like that. It just feels right!" I reply as Mia rushes in carrying flowers and Ethan following.

"Look who I found! And but this on" she passes around a flower to attach to our shirts

"Great sis where am I suppose to pin this?" Elliot holds the flower up

"I show you where to put it cazzo!" Mia pins it to his gown run back out of the room" you're lucky I don't pin it to your chest."

"Okay why is my wife acting like a crazy person! Harri, E how you feeling?"

"Good he's getting married!" Elliott coughs and points at me as I shrug my shoulders

"I leave you for a few hours and you plan a wedding where?"

"Here! But believe me you and Ana will be getting married in the family church this week, a proper wedding" My mom walks out of her scrubs with a priest.

"Dr Grey, you realise that this won't be legal without the right paper work. You can get a licence at city hall tomorrow." I take my phone out and text Liam to grab one before closing the club.

"Of course father in the eyes of god will be enough for my Son and Ana!" my mom looks at me with a scowl.

"Here comes the bride." Kate sings I see Ana in a beautiful pale blue dress covered in lace, she's perfect.

"Where did you get the flowers from?" Harrison asks.

"Stole them from another patient!"

"AMILIA GRACE!"

"Don't call me that, and no I didn't I found them in the store!" I bite my tongue Mia hates being called Amilia.

"Father i'm so sorry for my children!" my dad asks for forgiveness

"It's perfectly fine, things were sent to try us..."

"Especially my children!" my mother quips.

Ana walks to me, she looks perfect.

"Hey!" she beams

"Ciao bella ragazza!" I kiss her cheek, the father coughs

"We stand before God to witness the reason we are here today for join these people in love. In marriage we not only say, "I love you today", but also, "I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows." I hold Ana's hand.

"I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day." We both nod.

"Christian with this understanding, do you take Anastasia to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" I jump on the spot.

"Christian cool down!" my mother slaps my arm.

"Now Anastasia, with this understanding, do you take Christian to be your wedded Husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

"I take it we don't have rings?" Fuck I didn't think about that.

"Not yet Father!" I squeeze Ana's hand.

"Christian and Ana in your journey of life together, remind yourselves often of the love that brought you together. Give the highest priority to your love. When challenges come, remember to focus on what is right between you. In this way, you can ride out the storms. And when clouds hide the sun in your lives - remember, even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is always there. You have consented together in holy matrimony before God, have pledged your vows to each other, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to each other. With the authority of God's Word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your Bride!"

With everyone cheering and clapping I sweep Ana into my arms and kiss her with more fervour than before.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Grey!" Father Davis turns to leave. "Grace pleasure as always."

"We're married!" Ana squeals

"That we are Mrs Grigio."


	8. Revenge Chapter 8

**Ana POV.**

I stretch out in our bed, last night was amazing. I married Christian and we made love in our material bed. Bliss. I turn over and see Christian staring at me.

"Good morning wife!"

"You do realise how creepy that is!" I giggle "Good morning husband!" I kiss his soft lips his chin is speckled with stubble.

"Mia just texted me, her and Mom have booked the church for this Saturday" that's 4 days away!

"How I mean that quickly don't we need to go to counselling or something?"

"Well money talks and since we're already married consider this a blessing." I curl into his side.

"I can't believe this, we're married." I giggle.

"Oh almost forgot." He pulls out a box from the bedside table, opens it and there before my eyes are 3 rings. A bride and groom wedding band and an eternity ring.

"How I mean?"

" I had them made with your engagement ring from the same piece of platinun ." I look into his eyes and he places the box on his chest and pulls my ring out slipping it on my finger its a platinum ring surrounded by diamonds. "Perfect." He places a kiss over my bands.

"My turn" I pull his band from the box, it's so Christian platinum with a single diamond. I glide it on to his finger. "I love you!" we kiss, it's deep hot and sensual.

"What about the other one?"I pull away

"I'll give it to you when we have our baby!" he rubs my belly. We haven't tempted fate and done a test nor have I had any symptoms.

"Our baby! I can't wait." Christian sinks his lips against mine, pulling up my night gown. I feel his hands against my bare skin. My hands roam his back to his hair pulling it gently.

"God Ana I love you so much." I can feel the love radiating in the room. I'm where I belong. He kicks off his boxers, he starts running his kisses down my breasts stopping to bite each nipple. He makes his way down to my clit flicking his tongue. This man is a sex god.

"Christian!" I push his head further into my sex "Christian I need you" he pulls up and I see his lips and chin covered in my juices.

"Fuck me! I need your cock in me Christian now!" he kneels on the bed pulling my ass of the bed.

"Is this want you want my regina?" he's gripping his cock running the length of my slits up and down.

"sì il mio re fuck me Christian Please!" in one fell swoop, he enters me holding my legs above his head resting against his shoulders. He's so deep in me, hitting my gspot over and over.

"questo quello che vuoi , io cazzo tua figa ?" (this what you want, me fucking your pussy?)

"Sì , più difficile per favore cazzo più duro ! Ho bisogno di sperma!" (Yes,harder please fuck me harder! I need to cum)

"Fuck Ana you always turn me on when you speak Italian! Fuck baby you're tight!" he trusts deeper and deeper pulling out each time. My walls clench tighter and tighter.

"Christian I need to cum please!" he pinches my clit sending me into a mind blowing orgasm. He continues to pump me the beads of sweat dripping on my tights.

"Cum for me Ana!" as my first orgasm subsides I feel the second build he's increased his speed I can tell by the size of his cock and the tightness of his balls against my ass he's close.

"Fuck Ana i'm gonna cum!" he grunts. My orgasm takes over it's never felt this intense.

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNA!" he falls onto my stomach

"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrristian!" we're both spent on the bed.

In our post sex euphoria Christian's cell rings. "Fuck!"

"It's okay answer it!" he's still inside me I feel him twitch as he reaches for his cell. Looking at the number.

"Grigio?" he's in Mafia mode. "Yes okay, no no keep him there, Ok Taylor get the down stairs rooms set up for them they can't manage the stairs in their state. Taylor can you get Ryan to watch Ana when i'm out?" Out where the hell's he going?

"Yea she's going to be in the music room" he covers the mic "That's right isn't it?"

"Yea all day my favourite place !"

"Yea no worries have the car ready in 10!" he hangs up to Taylor

"I'm sorry baby I need to sort this out if we're having this wedding Saturday it needs to be dealt with"

"What does Christian?" he looks reluctant to tell me "we're equal in this if you your going to deal with this I need to know" I cross my arms.

"okay, okay. We have some junk coming into the club today that needs to be tested .Taylor and Welch have found a few factions that need to be taken out so I have to go to GEH to make my cover secure. " Junk what the fuck, I forget that he's in to this sort of stuff.

"Junk?" I question as he pulls out of me and jumps of the bed.

"Drugs, well meth!" he calls from the bathroom.

"Do you do..."

"Fuck no I have a guy that does it for me I need to be there to show face when we distribute it to the dealers." I can hear the shower so I pin my hair up and make my way to join him, I get in behind him tapping his shoulder.

"Hello beautiful nice of you to join me!" he laughs I must have a serious face "What's wrong?"

"What do you...ah fuck I mean...What do you do?"

"I run a multi billion dollar merger and acquisitions company Grey Enterprise Holding" sarcastic much

"Okay smart arse, what about the illicit? He smirks Bastard.

"Well I run the club Fifties that is also a strip club and whore house. I don't have dealing with that Elena did run it but a girl Vixen does."

"Vixen, Leila Vix? That was her nicknames at school!"

"Yea that's her!"

"She was a friend does Kate know Elliott is banging her?" he shrugs

"Meh, I think she does just doesn't like to admit it. "

"So what else..." he huffs getting out of the shower.

"We deal with drugs, narcotics, stolen goods, extortion racketeering..."

"Human trafficking?" I have to ask

"Hell no, and our girls at the club are never sold we take a profit but what they earn they keep 40% of and free room and board." I relax.

"Okay anything else?"

"We help a few guys on the pay rolein the government giving them protection setting them up with girls. Marco is in the DA office and we can trust him comes from a good Italian family, we have a few NYPD cops work for us" he smiles.

"I can't imagine you dealing with all this maybe I can help?"

"Baby we have morals and rules we follow remember those? Hyde seems to have forgotten them, I don't want you involved in this I need to protect you. Yes you can help with the integrations if you'd like 'Knuckles" I chuckle

"Ok, ok, well can I at least earn a living at the club" his eye's bulge

"FUCK ANA NO !" oh shit I just realised what I said

"No no, I don't mean selling my body I mean singing and help running the club" I see him relax.

"FUCK! Don't do that baby, you scared the shit outta me, of course we'll talk about it later. I have to run, Mom and Mia are heading back from the church Mia has something to show you. Love you Mrs Grigio." He kisses my lips and runs down the stairs. For some reason Christian being around this shit scares me I know my dad used to do it daily. Hell the amount of times he's come home with blood on his shirt. I finish getting dressed I feel different I'm a married women.

As I make my way in to the music room I see Gail placing a hot cup of hot water and lemon next to the piano with a fruit salad.

"Good Morning Mrs Grigio!" she winks

"Thank you Gail!" I look out the window and see it's snowing. Fuck I know it was cold last night hell I was wearing a dress Mia designed for spring summer but snow.

"When did it start snowing?" Gail turns to the window

"Early this morning it's not cold enough for it to stick though." When I think about it I don't remember the date

"What day is it today?"

"2nd December." I look at her shocked when did winter arrive?

"Really!" I slip a berry in my mouth and take a sip of my drink

"Yep you've been home a whole 2 months!" she cuddles me

"Thank you Gail." I sit at the piano.

"Can I sit and watch you play I want to finish sowing Noah's page boy outfit." I turn to her i'm getting married in December I always wanted a winter wedding.

"Sure" I place the cup down and run my finger's over the keys. I'm playing a song that Harrison and I used to play or Christian.

 _"I wanted you to know that I loved the way you laugh_!" I pause but before I can open my mouth Harrison

 _"I wanna hold you highand steal your pain_ " I move across the stool as he sits next to me when I'm playing.

 _"I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_ I smile at Harrison singing. We used to do this when we were younger Harrison sucks at playing but he had a pair of pipes on him he just never used them. It's my turn to sing I look up and see Gail with tears in her eyes, Marco, Elliott, Grace and Mia. I close my eyes and get lost in the music.

" _Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_ I have no clue why I started playing this song, hell Harri wasn't even here.

" _The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_ I open my eyes again, my fingers glide the keys without even thinking. This was my entry piece into college. It mean's so much to me.

" _Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_ I keep playing and Harrison always show's off that this point so I laugh and copy him. When we finish singing we bump shoulders

"You goofball!" I snigger

"Hey I was pretty good thank you very much." We're in our own bubble before we hear everyone clapping I start to flush I love performing but hate it when I realise i'm in front of an audience.

"Oh fuck me! How long have you lot been there?" Harrison rubs his shoulder.

"Long enough to know that we have a very musical family, Harrison we you amazing and Ana you oh you both sing beautifully together. I wish Christian could have seen this? I've missed you playing Ana" Grace coos hugging Mia.

"Mom he can!" Elliott holds up his phone, oh fuck, great a recording of me and Harrison goofing around.

"I haven't heard you play that in such a long time!" Kate hugs me

"I don't even know why I played it I usually play it with Christian or Harrison!" I blush

"Ana, you busy? I have something for you?" Mia points to a dress bag Grace is holding.

"Yea sure, urm lets go up stairs, Harrison work for your high notes! I joke.

"Does that mean I can kick him in the nuts?" Elliott cackles. I lead the way up to our bedroom, i'm so glad I made the bed before heading down.

"Right before you say anything, I've been working on this around the same time as the dress you wore last night. It was just after seeing Cinderella and I used it as inspiration. Mia hang's the gown on your four poster bed.

"It's beautiful dear, you looked stunning in the colour last night I remembered Mia making this but she didn't finish it. If you like it we can use the colours as the wedding theme." Grace unzips the bag.

"A winter wedding!"Mia gushes as she pulls the most beautiful dress out of the bag, she's right the colour and theme of the dress is an almost identical colour to last nights.

"Selena Gomez, had her eye on these for an awards ceremony, but after seeing you in it last night I pulled the contract." Mia runs a top bespoke clothing house in Manhattan. She dresses a ton of celebrities.

"Mia seriously?" I touch the dress, it's so light, and pale blue grey.

"Yes, seriously I have to take it in a bit your much smaller than Selena and I have to finish the hem come on try it on." I strip then realise the scars on my back.

"Don't worry the back is high and there are straps." Mia lifts the dress from the hanger.

"Don't worry dear you'll look perfect." I take my jumper and legging off as Mia slips the dress over my head with help from Grace. I already know it's perfect.

"Like I thought fits you better, I just need to let the bust out a bit, miss big boob!" Mia laughs. I've never had big boobs. "Let me do the buttons up."

Grace comes face to face "See back covered" she glows with pride, "You look beautiful!"

"I have a few dresses that match that Kate and I can wear, I can provide the guys with waist coats out of the same colour and ties." Mia sits on the floor with dress makers pins in her mouth. I look in the mirror I look like Cinderella.

 **Christian POV.**

I'm walking up the steps to GEH, the bridgewood boy's will be taken out in the matter of minutes. I need to show that I have no involvement. There are press outside the office 24/7 which in this case is perfect.

"Mr Grey is it true your married!" I flash them my ring hopefully they will leave us alone on Saturday, i'm so glad we're having the wedding in Jersey.

"Is that a yes?" I nod

"Who's the lucky lady?" Fuck I need Welch to work on a past id for Ana to use outside the family. Harrison too. I ignore the comments and head up to my office. When in the lift I get an email on my family phone from Elliott. When I open it I see Ana and Harrison singing Broken. I used to love singing that with her. Fuck I can't believe she's mine. I can't help but smile. I walk past the reception and like usual I have women gushing at me. I head to the lift to my office. Taylor is standing my Andrea my receptionist she's also Kate and Ethan's Aunt.

"Sir, Rodriguez has been bailed sir shall I have him picked up and sent to the safe house?" Fuck I can't go back to the club, Ana is at home. I have to think about this.

"Shall we take him to the house?"

"Yes have him picked up and taken to Jersey, Tell Ryan to keep Ana busy..." I see Taylor smirk

"What is it Taylor?"

"I think she's busy, Gail messaged me Ana is trying on her wedding dress Miss Grigio made sir." I laugh

"Really, my bride will be wearing an Amelia Grey dress to the wedding?" he nods. "Fantastic, I didn't know what I was going to do otherwise. Call Caroline at Macy's have her phone my mom and arrange for a variety of accessories to be sent to Jersey ASAP." I walk into the meeting room. Sitting around the large table are 20 men and women. I try not to let control get to my head but apart from Ros I am the puppet master.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen thank you for attending this meeting. This is our biweekly meeting for all queries and reports that need to be signed and reviewed by myself to be submitted. Now I know we're usually here for a good few hours but lets hurry this along I have a new bride to get home too." The looks on these peoples faces, Taylor and Ros are trying hard to look composed.

"So it's true?" a ratty look man looks at me he looking straight at me, it takes all my strength not to turn mafia boss.

"Is what true Mr?"

"Mr Wyatt sir, Craig Wyatt. Associate in the PR department" fucking bastard I need to get him out of that department.

"Sam! Keep you man under control!" Sam one of my most trusted allies in GEH she helps cover all connections with the Borgata and keeping the heat off .

"Sorry, Sir. Won't happen again, i've already have a press realise ready to send out I just to clarify some details with you. Also thank you for the invitation." I nod

"Don't mention it Sam, I hope you and your Husband can attend?" she smiles and nods.

"Okay let's get this over with."

 **SAME DAY**

18 contracts, 19 reports. 4 company recommendations and i'm done I need to go kill someone. Maybe I should ask Ana for help, she deserves to kill Jose.

"Sir, Ethan is out front." Good he muscled the bridgewood crew. I walk out of the main doors out to the car.

"Hey Chris how was your day!" he mocks prick

"Fucking shit I need to kill someone and then fuck Ana into next week!"I undo my tie.

"I can swing by the club or ask Vixen to send a girl over..." I stare at him

"Seriously Eth you're a fucking horn dog. That might work for you but I'm okay with Ana." Taylor gets in the front.

"The girls are having a field day, I think Mia and Kate turned this afternoon into Ana's bachelorette party. Spending some of your hard earned cash and If I know my sister and Mia some Christimas presents they want us to get them." I can't help but laugh. I already have Ana's present sorted, it's been ordered for the last few weeks it will be delivered Christmas eve.

"Sir, Rodriguez is just being settled into the safe house!" Taylor jokes

"Good, Eth get us home!" i'm sitting in one of the new fleet of armoured cars the safest on the market hell even the president isn't protected this much.

 **Ana POV**

I can't believe I let Mia and Kate talk me into this. When Caroline Acton phoned asking for information so she could provide things to match my dress, Mia took over and asked her to provide all the newest ranges in all our sizes along with shoes, lingerie, bag's jewellery and make up. I also asked if she could bring over things she'd think Christian would like along with watches. My mom gave my Papa a watch for their wedding day so I wanted to do the same.

"Oh Ana you have to try these on they will go amazing with your dress." She hands me a pair of Jimmy Choo Cinderella shoes. I put them on, they feel amazing. These sort of shoe's usually kill. It's like they were made for me.

"Aww dear they are perfect" Gail snaps a photo on her phone. I slip them off and Mia snatches them from me.

"KEEP PILE!" well this keep pile is getting bigger by the second. A feeling suddenly flows over me, I grab my stomach and run to the bathroom.

"Ana, Sweetheart!" Grace and Gail hold my hair back as I deposit my lunch in the pan.

"I'm okay, just be nerves." I try to conceal my panic.

"Gail, do you mind grabbing some ginger ale and crackers for Ana?"

"Of course, i'll be right back."

"Now I know you might not want to tell me but Ana, are you pregnant?" I face her fuck!

"I don't know?" I answer. "I could be, I just haven't done a test. I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Okay dear, hang on i'll get a test from my bag." She leaves the room.

"Mom what's wrong with her ?" Mia and Kate are at the door wearing bobble hats and sunglasses.

"Nothing, i'm going to take her blood pressure. Must be all the stress " thank god she's a better liar than me. She shuts the door. "Pee in this." She holds up a cup.

"fuck!" I mutter. Could I really be pregnant I look at my stomach.

 **Christian POV.**

I have been waiting for this day for a long, long time. I still have no clue what Jose did to Ana, he's going to pay for trying to knock off my brother and Luke. I take my blazer off. It's Gucci I don't want to ruin it by getting blood on it. I get out of the car fuck it's cold and it looks like it's been snowing. I meet Harrison and Elliott by the safe house door.

"So is it true Reynolds and Barney really find Jose?" Harrsion asks as he wraps his coat tight.

"Yep!" I place my hand on the reader.

"Fuck, i've been waiting along time for this!" Harrison really hate Jose, he tried to take over Harrisons Crew, before they left and join the Grigio.

"Tell me about it all i'm saying is this fucker puts me in a sling he's dead, man fucking beyond dead!" Elliott follows me down the stairs. When we open the door Jose is looking like a pig off to slaughter.

"Grigio!" Jose is already spiting blood.

"Rodriguez! It's been too long. Senior prom if I remember rightly! You still pissed that Ana was my date?" I make my way into the light.

"Fuck you Grigio!" Harrison laughs at him and punches him across the face.

"Salvatori?" Jose looks shocked.

"Yep, alive and kicking!" he say's punch after punch.

"Hey Asshole!" Eliott takes a swing with his left arm, he still packs a punch even though he's right handed.

"Your suppose to be dead!"

"Boo!" we all laugh.

"Seriously Jose, you couldn't get into our crew in school so you join Hyde?" Ethan gets his shot in

"How is my crew? Oh yeah they followed me!" Harrison lands another punch in the stomach.

"Is this how you do it Grigio have your lackeys do all your dirty work?"

"Lackey's, don't you remember your cosa nostra?" Harrison spits.

"That's right Jack doesn't live by rules and loyalty." Ethan upper cuts him knocking him out.

"Look are we just going to beat the shit into him or are we going to find out what he knows?" Elliott has a point

"He was always a squeely in school" Harrison laughs.

"Remember when you were fucking Jane Mcgall behind the gym he ratted you out to the principle!" Elliott laughs at Harrisons expense.

"That was before the cock surpassed the pussy!" he comments making us all gag.

"Fuck Harri keep that to your self!" Ethan punches his good arm.

"I think Elliott you sit out I need you fit for Saturday.." he starts to protest. "I'm not saying leave you can get your beating in hell you can put the bullet in his head. Harrison you deserve this and Ana. I'm going up stairs to see what's she's up to. Harri wanna come. That way Ethan and Harrison can have their fun!" I order.

"Sure why not I would love to see 'knuckles" he jokes.

 **Ana POV.**

"Your pregnant Ana!" fuck I can't believe this. I'm pregnant. I smile. Grace holds up the pink strip.

"Really?" I smile.

"Yes really! Come let's go down stairs see where Gail went to she was probably dragged to her bedroom by Taylor that man works nonstop." I walk behind Grace down the stairs.

"Hey Sis, Mrs Grigio!" Harrison nods

"Harri, how many times it's Grace I practically raised you" she quips as I follow her into the kitchen. I see Christian in the fridge drinking juice from the carton

"CHRISTIAN FRANCESCO GRIGIO!" Grace yells with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Ma i'm parched." Christian closes the door.

"I don't care if you're thirsty hell I don't care if you're a big bad boss man use a glass!"

"Yeah Francesco use a glass!" Harrison mock

"Fuck you Ass hole!" Christian throws the carton in the bin "It was almost empty!" he smirks

"What you doing home early?" I ask

"I have a surprise for you some one who's dying to meet you!" Christian kisses my lips and Harrison looks like a kid at Christmas.

"Okay what's going on, what have you feeding him?" I question.

"Wanna have some fun?" Harrsion chortles

"Okay have fun how?" okay i'm suspicious so sue me

"Jose" Christian whispers in my ear

"Jose, seriously you have Jose here now?" Christian nods, I look at Grace and she looks worried.

"You look beautiful by the way!" he kisses my neck. Getting my panties wet.

"Urm okay. Well umm" I look at Grace shit should I be doing this when I'm pregnant.

"What's wrong baby?" the look on concern flashes on his face.

"Urm Christian, urm I'm pregnant!" I just had to blurt it out. I'm spun around

"il tuo stato di gravidanza ? davvero? (your pregnant? for real?)" He's smiling ear to ear

"Yes." I'm pulled into a hug.

"Seriously sis! Whey hey! Well this day get's better and better!" Harrison crows.

"Are you okay I mean, do you still wanna do this?" he asks I nod

"I have to he killed our Papa" I look over to Grace

"You should be fine just Christian keep an eye on her and my grandbaby!" I follow them out of the back door fuck i'm freezing. Harrison walks ahead and Christian stops me

"So we're having a baby?" Christian wraps his arms around my waist resting his palms on my stomach.

"Yes, I was sick earlier after trying a pair of shoes on!"

"Didn't like them huh?" I elbow him, Harrison has made his way down the stairs before us. "here!" he reaches down for his back up a small automatic.

"Thanks but I have my own!" I open my blazer and I have my holster he had made for me.

"Fuck that's sexy as hell, I can't wait to worship your body after we kill this sack of shit!" he returns his gun, pulling me close and starts to attack my lips with his. Hot and fast.

"Let's get this over with so we can get naked!" I giggle. I walk hand in hand down the stairs saying hi to Ryan on the way down. When the door opens I see Elliott with a power drill and Ethan clamping cables between Jose's legs.

"Seriously, for fuck fake I said NOT to kill him!" Christian barks. I can't help but laugh when Ethan and Elliott turn and look like they've been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"We we're only having some fun!" Elliott hides the drill behind his back. Jose has tape on his mouth muffling his screams

"Take that off, we want him to talk!" Christian orders

"Ana this is you and Harri's show, if you need my help?" I have an idea that will drive Jose mad.

"Stay next to me touch me kiss me!" I whisper "it will drive him mad!" I remove my jacket handing it to Elliott. I'm wearing a white skin tight tshirt that you can see my bra though. Elliott's mouth drops along with Ethan's. Christian coughs to remind them of his presence.

"Careful with that I haven't paid for it yet" I walk into the light I see Jose has a few holes in his leg nothing to serious. "Here let me help you" I mock as I unclip the crocodile clip from his balls. His head shoots up .

"Ana?" he questions his face looks a piece of meat.

"That's Mrs Grigio to you Jose" Harrison snarls

"It's true? you married that fucker!" He stares at Christian like his pray.

"Wow calm down and watch your mouth! That fucker is my husband!" I slap his across the face.

"Here baby!" he passes me my dad's knuckle dusters, I shake my head

"You think of everything don't you handsome!" I run my tongue along his lip pulling him in for an over the top sexual kiss. Elliott and Ethan howl and whoop.

"Get a room!" Harrison jokes

"You might as well be fucking!"

"Fuck you!" Christian laughs running his thumb along his lip. I turn away and walk towards Jose.

"So Jose, how you been?" I enquire while slipping the dusters on my right hand. Hopefully this will take the brunt of the punches.

"Jack's looking for you, there's a reward to bring you in!" he laughs.

"Oh really and what reward is that?" I squat to his level, balancing on my high heels.

"Your pussy! We get to fuck you!" I burst out laughing.

"How can he promise you something without even having it himself?" I swing my closed fist straight into his face "You see Jose, I was promised to Christian from birth. I'm his wife, don't you remember the code Jose? Never look at another man's wife?" I feel Harrison next to me.

"Now Jose, we know you helped Jack kill our father, what else do we need to know?" Harrison presses the trigger on the power drill.

"You know about that?" fucking blabber mouth.

"Told you he's talk!" Harrison turns to the boys.

"Jose, Jose, Jose. Why did you do it?" Harrison questions I stand and walk to Christian.

"Hey Baby you okay?" he kisses my head as I nod.

"I'm going to ask to borrow something" I point at his belt. "I need a belt?"

"A belt?" I nod "Ryan get, Ana a belt ?" he hollers across the room

"NO PLEASE ANA NO! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT..." Jose panics just the reaction I wanted I was never going to use it on him.

"Didn't want to do what exactly?" I question as Ryan hands me a thick belt.

"Hyde made me do it I didn't want to..."

"but you did it time and time again even when I begged you to stop! To help me get away but you ignored me, you let Elena show you how to use the belt on me for practice!" I march back to him screaming Harrison steps to the side.

"This fucker beat you Annie?" Harrison I can tell is seeing red. I nod

"YOU FUCKER! YOU NEVER BEAT A WOMEN! NEVER! SHE'S MY BABY SISTER! YOU FUCKER!" he takes the drill and drills into his knee cap. Jose is screaming in pain I turn around even that is too much for me. Christian is there is a second covering my face and ears.

"Shhhhhh it's okay Harrison can go a bit far sometimes. Harrison! HARRISON... HARRISON FOR FUCK SAKE STOP!" I only turn back when the drill drops to the floor. Jose is still screaming. I hold into Christian's chest drowning out the screams. Fuck

"Can you take over?" I whimper

"Of course, Elliott grab her please!" I feel Elliott's good arm wrap around my shoulders as I watch Christian approach Jose.

"JOSE QUIT THE FUCKING CRYING OR I WILL LET HARRISON DO THE OTHER LEG." Jose tries to compose himself. I look at Harrison as he mouths i'm sorry. He's sprayed with blood.

"So Jose what is Jack doing and where is he?" Christian takes his gun out

"I don't know!" he moans in pain

"Now why don't I believe you? Where is Jack fucking Hyde?" no answer "Jose last chance i'm in such a good mood today, since my wife has told me she's expecting so last fucking chance" Christian presses Jose knee.

"Ana's pregnant?" he looks at me with disgust.

"Yes and I need her to be safe so WHERE THE FUCK IS HYDE!" he rests is gun near Jose family jewels

"Seattle, Seattle! He's in Seattle since you fuckers killed off his only alias he left for Seattle I was suppose to stay behind and clean house. Richard is staying put to run things from here" fuck he's singing like a canary I move from Elliotts arm to Christians side.

"Why Seattle?" I take my gun out and place it under his chin.

"Fuck, okay okay he has a business in Seattle." What the fuck is in Seattle

"There is no Mafia families for him to take over in Seattle Jose so again what business in Seattle ?"

"Fuck okay! He ships women from there to New York and Florida!" oh my god

"Well well Jackie has balls!" Elliott grimaces

"I know I know he's hiding out there until you stop looking for him! That's the truth he's from Seattle he has business there! Please that's all I ..." BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG! each of the boys fire one shot at Jose who slumps forward.

"FUCKER!" Harrison punches the wall "He's the BD crew fuck"

"The BD crew?" I enquire

"Yeah a crew that works in Human trafficking FUCK!" Christian fires another shot at Jose. "Get the Westies and Gambinos for a meet is Justin Genovese back from Italy?" Christian is talking a mile a minute.

"Wow wow! What's wrong here? Jack's out of New York"

"He's out but fuck, the 5 families have an agreement about Human Trafficking, Jack is using Salvatori power to bring that filth into New York! Ethan put a contract out for Richard " Fuck that's bad

"We need to prove our innocence in all this or they'll take us out Annie!" Harrison explains punching a wall

"Most of them are coming to the wedding. Harrison can you deal with it I don't want Ana there" Christian walks me up the stairs.

"Ana the BD crew is nasty they hold auctions selling people to the highest bidder, I think that's what Elena did for him and what he was going to do to you." I feel sick, when we reach the air I throw my guts up. "Shhhh baby it's going to be okay we're covering our bases I don't want people to associate BD with Salvatori. It could get nasty, most people are friendly and already now about Jack but it's the lower fractions like the bridgewood who are loyal to Jack and others who will take out anyone associated with the BD. We need to clear your family name. That's why he left. " I look blankly,

"I need a lie down, he wants me and Harrison dead!"

" Yes im sorry baby come lets get you inside, so my mom can look you over!" He picks me up and carries my into the house before I know if i've fallen asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bachelor party**

 **Christian POV.**

Yesterday Harrison and I had a meeting of the Families in New York, it was a huge affair. Most will be coming to the wedding tomorrow. Most understood that Harrison and Ana had nothing to do with Jack. We have made it our mission to absolve our differences and to work together to get BD out of New York all together. Ana is performing in the club tonight before I go to the apartment and Ana goes back to the house. I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Ana is in our closet trying on dresses for tonight. Ana has one of her friends bands to playing, she's singing a few songs with them. Club is a sell out.

"Baby what's wrong!" I laugh at her pouting in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"NOTHIGN FITS!" Oh fuck I remember Elliott telling me about this

"Baby your pregnant, please why don't you try one of the dresses you bought this week?" she's going to be the death of me "I'll be down stairs. " I make my way past Harrison

"Dude don't bother she's looking for something to wear."

"Ahhh fuck that then"

"So how's everything going have we found the Richard yet?" I pose

"Nada everyone is in hiding!"

"FUCK SAKE MOTHER FUCKING PRICK!" We hear Ana and both race down the stairs away from her.

"Kate would you mind?"

"Yeah yeah I was pregnant once!"

"ANA GET YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS DOWN THESE STAIRS YOUR ON IN 30 MINTUES" Harrison screams up the stairs we've been waiting a while.

"Yea Yeah we're coming!" I hear footsteps that's good. I think to myself. When I look up I see Ana in a stunning black dress with a corset top. I hope our baby is okay in that tight contraption.

"You look stunning," I pick her up and place her on the floor

"Thank you handsome you don't think it's too much?"

"We're going to a rock club I think you'll be fine. So what are you playing tonight?" I have no clue

"Not telling.

 **At the club chapter 9**

"Bro once the girls have gone, it's time for your bachelor party!" Elliott crows his arm is still in a sling if it wasn't I would punch him.

"Please Elliott!" Kate is looking upset

"What it's nothing we wouldn't usually do" Elliott defends himself

"That's what i'm afraid of." I have to change the subject

"So Kate do you know what she's playing?"

"Yeah i've seen her perform with these guys loads of times"

"Ana was in a band? What type of band?" Kate laughs and points at the stage

"Just wait" I turn and see the light on the stage Ana is sitting at a piano well nothing new there. Her hands skim the key's effortlessly, her voice is clear and perfect. I recognise the song but can't but my finger on it. I look at Elliott and Harrison.

"She's good!" Elliott mouths I nod the main stage lights come on to a rock band. Fuck Ana keeps playing as drums, bass and lead guitar fill the void behind her voice.

" _Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies Pushing all the mercy down, down, down I wanna see you try to take a swing at me Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground Why are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me"_

My mouth hits the floor as everyone starts moving closer to the stage. Fuck that's my wife.

"Fuck Chris where the fuck has she been hiding! The gothic look, looks god on her!" My Ana sweet innocent Ana was in a Metal band?

"She's played with them before" I shout in Kate's ear. She nods stands up and dances on Elliott.

"WHOOOOO GO ANA!" Harrison fist pumps the air.

Shock I am in shock I'm Christian Grey I don't do shocked. She's owning the crowd. I'm watching her intensely. She's hot men are going to wanna fuck her. Fuck i'm so glad she's mine.

 **Ana POV.**

I thank the guys and walk to the side of the stage. I see my husband waiting to sweep me off my feet.

"Well?" I croak I forget sometimes how much singing takes out of me

"Amazing, fantastic, superb fuck Ana since when do you sing like that?" fuck he doesn't know about me gigging with them and being the vocals on some of their recorded stuff.

"College, there an amazing band in some of their songs then needed female vocals so I offered." I shyly smile. A crowd gathers around us, Christian signals them to back off and rushes me to the VIP Area

"Fuck Ana seriously!" Elliott high fives her he's such a kid.

"Still got it sis!" Kate hugs and kisses her

"Thanks Kate" if she had her way I think Kate would have been up there with her.

"Well look at you miss rock chick!"

"Thanks Har!" she hugs me close "Im knackered now could I get a drink?" I ordered lemon and lime to the table. I pass her a glass.

"Thanks baby!" she runs her hand over my cock 1 to many times, fuck my cock sprung to life when I saw her at the top of the stairs. It became like granite when she performed now I need to fuck her.

"Come here?" I pull her up and lead her to the side of the stage behind the curtain we're so close to people yet I no one can see. I pull her back to my chest.

"I need you Ana, so much please!" she nods I lift the mass that is her dress as she bends over with her hands on the wall. I unzip my pants and pull myself free. I push her thong to the side I slam into her. She's so hot and wet. With the sound of the base drowning us out we get lost in each other.

With one hand on the wall the other on her waist, I thrust into her over and over. She moves her one hand back to my ass signalling me to fuck her harder and faster. I can feel she's coming but over the music I can't hear her. I feel her clench her walls pushing me over the edge. She falls back to me kissing my chin.

"I love you "is all I can hear.

We take our seats and are congratulated on our wedding and Ana's performance. Justin from the Genovese introduces himself and his wife Aria to Ana and Kate who hit it off straight away. as the night draws on and we are talking business I can see Ana getting tried.

"Excuse me Just." I move to Ana "Ana baby I think you should call it a night" I kiss her nose.

"I' .sleepy" she yawns then giggles. "Okay can you get Ryan and Taylor for us please." I kiss my wife and unborn child goodnight, along with Kate Mia and Gail and head back in to the club. I remind Taylor to keep me up to date. The band finished an hour ago so it's quite with mostly the crew floating around.

"There's the big man it's time for you bachelor party dude!" Elliott hands out cigars. I follow the guy into the strip club in the back. I have to show face maybe have a dance but nothing more.

"Vixen! Bring the girls out!" Vixen oh fuck Elliott! Call girls and strippers i'm fucked. I'm pushed onto a plush arm chair by one of the girls I used to visit. Kyia. i'm fucked. Girls start dancing on the poles and fist full of hundreds being passed around.

I look around and see Ethan being taken up stairs by Morgan his Goomah and Elliott having a dance from Vixen. When Kyia comes back over to me.

"The regular Boss?"she flips her hair in my face, she knows not to kiss me. Turning around she grinds her ass against my cock. She's not Ana, now if Ana was here doing this I would have a hard problem not allowing her to ride me.

"How about we take this up stairs?" she licks my ear that's enough I knock back my scotch back and shove a few hundreds into her thong I'm out. I see some of my crew snorting coke on the table. Fuck this shit. I make my way to my office and find Harrison playing on his phone. I feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Hey Har, fancy heading back to Escala with me?"

"You're not my type but okay!" wise crack I grab the keys to my spyder and head out the back door.

"Aww fuck! Morg! Aww fuck !" Fucking Ethan has Morgan pinned against the wall in the alley

"Ever heard of a bed?" Harrison cracks

"AWWWW fuck Eth! Fuck!"I can so tell Morgan is faking

"Fuck you Harri!" he grunts

"I hope your wearing a rubber!" I laugh as I open the car

"Should we tell him she's faking?" Harrison says in all seriousness.

"Fuck that shit!" I start the car and speed back to Escala, the journey back is hell because I know Ana won't be there. The lift journey is worse. My blazer smells like her I wonder if I could sleep in her closet? Since when have I turned down pussy and since when have I been so whipped?

"Night Groom!" Harrison makes his way to his apartment as I take the stairs to my bedroom it's empty. Fuck this shit. I strip and head for a shower I need to was Kyia from me. The water burns my skin. When I get out I find a tshirt of mine Ana wore to bed. My phone light is flashing I have a voice mail. I curl up on Ana's side of the bed.

"You have one new message!" I wait

"Hey Handsome it's me, I was hoping to catch your voicemail. I wanted to share a song with you." She sang down the phone to me?

"I don't know how well the piano will sound Kate and Mia are getting drunk on my behalf in your study" fucking hell, i'm so glad I hid my expensive stuff.

"You ready" she laughs, i'm ready baby, I hear the piano its deep and powerful. Then her sweet voice.

" _The words have been drained from this pencil Sweet words that I want to give you And I can't sleep I need to tell you Goodnight When we're together, I feel perfect When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart All you say is sacred to me Your eyes are so blue I can't look away As we lay in the stillness You whisper to me "Annie, marry me Promise you'll stay with me" Oh you don't have to ask me You know you're all that I live for You know I'd die just to hold you Stay with you Somehow I'll show you That you are my night sky I've always been right behind you Now I'll always be right beside you So many nights I cried myself to sleep Now that you love me, I love myself I never thought I would say this I never thought there'd be you"_

Fuck I have tears in my eyes. "Good night baby i'll see you tomorrow at the church! Love you."

I can't believe how my life has changed. I feel complete.

The Wedding.

 **Ana POV.**

"Annie you okay baby?" Harrison sits on the bed while i'm having my makeup and hair done.

"I'm perfect how is he this morning?"

"Missing you he got me up at like 5am to drive up here. I think Elliott and Ethan got about an hours sleep." I wonder if he listened to the song.

"Ana? Time for your dress" Mia calls she looks stunning.

"That's my queue to leave! Oh fuck I forgot!" he digs in his bag and pulls out a blue gift bag. What has Christian done?

"Christian wanted me to give this to you." He kisses me on the cheek "I can't wait to walk you down the aisle."

Mia and Grace help me into my dress as Kate holds Noah.

"What do you think he bought you?" Kate shakes the bag.

"Put it down, let Ana open it!" Grace scolds. "Okay that's the last button" she gushes

"OH MY GOD!" Mia flares my dress. I feel like a princess. I pick my flowers up.

"Fuck me!" Harrison is standing at the door.

"little ears!" Kate laughs "Beautiful! You could turn a gay man straight!" I giggle.

"You ready?" he holds his arm up for me; we make out way down to the car.

 **Christian POV.**

I'm already married! I shouldn't be this worried! Fuck! "Bro chill out!" Elliot is standing next to me with Ethan and Taylor. Harrison is walking Ana down the aisle. The music starts pachelbel canon in d major. I'm facing the alter, I hear everyone stand. Elliot looks behind.

"Fuck dude, she's stunning!" the father looks at us.

"We're in church you A hole!" I laugh, for what seems like forever.

"Hey Handsome" says a small voice to the left. Harrison lifts her veil kisses her cheek.

 _"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Christian Francesco and Anastasia Rosa Let us call upon God to be with us today as we celebrate this union of two into one. In the name of the Father, + the Son and the Holy Spirit."_

The boys start laughing at my middle name, bastards.

 _"Ana and Christian you have come together here today so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community of your family and friends. In this way you will be strengthened to keep mutual and lasting faith with each other and to carry out the duties of marriage. And so, in the presence of the church this community of your family and friends, I ask you to state your intentions."_

Why did I agree to a catholic wedding, it's so long.

" _Ana and Christian Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the Law of Love and Compassion? Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, with your hands joined, declare your consent before God and his Church, this community of your family and friends."_

I seemed to have zoned out until Elliott hands me Ana's ring fuck.

" _Christian, take you, Ana, to be my wife, to be the mother of our children, to be the companion of my heart. I promise to love you and to be true to you in good times and in bad all the days of my life. Ana take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity"_

Ana giggles,

 _"I Ana take you Christian to be my husband, to be the father of our children, to be the companion of my heart. I promise to love you and to be true to you in good times and in bad all the days of my life. Christian take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity"_

Again I zone out during the mass and the preys bad I know, I'm nudged by Ana.

 _"Ladies and Gentle may I introduce Mr and Mrs Grey"_

"You may kiss the bride!" we're legally married Mr & Mr Grey or Grigio. I bend her back and kiss her.

The reception

 **Christian POV.**

Fuck how many people did my mom invite? There must be at least 300 're having our reception at my parents country club. Don't get me wrong it looks beautiful but Jesus It's hard enough to separate the legal and the illegal aspects of my life. Fuck.

I look around and see mostly members of the 'underworld' thanks god but fuck I hate that word. Ana and I are waiting outside the room to be introduced as Mr and Mrs Grigio.

"You okay handsome?" I'm pulled from my daydream

"Yea, i'm perfect. It's just I wanted to make sure that there is no one in here that doesn't know about my 'other business'"

"Oh don't worry Taylor and I finalised the guest list, your all safe Mr Grigio" she kisses my cheek.

"You are amazing Mrs Grigio! I love you!" I hear the knock of a microphone.

"Signore e Signori Vi presento Mr e Mrs Grigio!" my father introduces us and we walk to our table with hooting and clapping. I feel like im on cloud 9 fuck. We're served a traditional wedding breakfast. Surrounded by our friends and family, I see Harrison make his way to the mic as we're eating our panna cotta.

"Good evening ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Harrison, Ana's big brother. When she asked me to give her away I jumped at the chance, then she reminded me of the speech. I suck at giving speeches. She told me "Harrison just speak from the heart" (he mocks Ana's voice) Sorry sis. When you look at me I might look tough and a little rough around the edges, I am really but Ana, Ana brings out the child in me. I remember the dad our Mom and Dad, Dio benedica la loro anima. (god rest their souls) They told me they had a surprise for me. I thought yes they've got me the super soaker I had been begging for. But low and behold they hold me I was going to be a big brother. I was 4 when they bought Annie home from the hospital and she captivated my heart. She also captivated my best friend's heart. When she was a few weeks old Grace and Carrick came to visit bringing the gruesome twosome to visit Grace was ready to pop with Mia. They came to an arrangement to untie our families. I was to marry Mia sorry Eth and Christian was to marry Ana. Even from that young age Christian protected Ana. Always keeping an eye on her, before my fathers death the fallout of the disagreement between the two families took it's toll. But looking her today the uniting that our parents dreamed of has happened. With the love my sister and Christian feel for each other will crash through boundaries and knock down walls. They are soul mates. Now lets raise a glass to Christian and Ana. "

I look to Ana she's wiping her tears away, standing to meet her brother with a hug and a kiss. "I love you Harri" she whispers to him. I watch her glowing face return to her seat.

"Fuck right I guess it's my turn. As you all rightfully now I'm Elliott, Christian's older much better looking brother. Christian thinks this will be the most unpleasant 5 minutes of his life. But for the record it will be Ana's will be later on tonight courtesy of Christian." Fucking douch

"Sorry man couldn't help myself after the speech you gave in my wedding I owe you!" oh fuck.

"Ok I digress. I have never seen Christian as nervous or as quite as I did today, even though the good father gave us two hail marys for swearing in church!"

"Elliott!" my mother scalds

"Sorry mom, it's just this little jumping bean could not keep still. When his eyes met Ana's I could tell they were already one. It was as if they looks through each other and yes I did write this speech about oh" he looks at his watch "2 hours ago, when waiting for the 4th course" everyone laughs.

"Sorry we're Italian! Any way. I was lying on my deathbed a few day's ago, when this dipshit decided Hey now's a good time to get married. So that's what they did in my hospital room. Great huh? Well I have to say today was much better. The bride looks beautiful. Mia Stunning. Katy Kat take your panties off I have 3 minutes left meet me in the ladies room " The room fills with laughter as my mom and Kate sink into their chairs.

"Okay so, as Harrison explained these two were promised to each other not the typical arranged marriage they both loved each other. Again sorry Katy! Christian has only ever had eyes for Ana hell I remember Senior prom. We were 18 years old I ask him who did he want to take? He answered Ana. Now if you don't know Senior prom is for Seniors only. So Donald Trump here asked my dad for a cheque for 50 large. He took it to the principle and bribed him to let Ana be his date. I think that was the time dad saw Christian's potential. But in all serious, i'm proud to be here today and lucky I might add. Christian and Ana share a love that surpasses time. Please be upstanding for the bride and groom. Saulti!"

Thank fuck that's over. I pull Ana on to my lap.

"I have to go and change before the first dance I'll be right back" She rushes off with Mia. What the hell change? She's had 4 days to plan this wedding and she some how managed to find a second dress fuck! I guess I should work the room. I start walking around carrying my scotch

"Declan, thanks for coming." I shake the underboss of the westies hand along with kissing his wife on the cheek "Eire, you looking beautiful."

"Oh Christian, I can't believe how perfect today is!" my mother weeps

"Thank you for all of this mom, it's perfect. I don't know how you did it" I kiss and hug her. The MC comes over the mic.

"Could you please be seated for Mr and Mrs Grigio's first dance." What the fuck.I don't even know what we're dancing to I left that up to Ana. I stand at the side of the dance floor. In the spot light, I throw my blazer over to Mia. Ana starts walking on to the dance floor as the music starts. Fuck me she looks hot. She's wearing a perfect white dress that's short in the front and long in the back. Her hair is down apart from a few plats and her veil is out.

 _"When your legs don't work like they used to before!"_

I we make our way to each other, she feels so good in my arms. Swaying back and fore to the music.

She pushes away and I pull her back, she starts almost grinding into me. I then remembered she studied performance. Fuck should have asked her to practice fuck.

She shows me where to place my hand on her waist and one in her hand. She tilts my chin up, giving me a chase kiss.

"I love you baby!" we waltz for a bit until she starts to dance around me but also on me. Fuck the strippers in the club could ask her for pointers.

 _"people fall in love in mysterious way, maybe just a touch of a hand."_ Our guests start clapping once Ana comes back to my front and kisses me

"Just follow my lead" she whispers. I move around the l floor she's making me look good, like i'm leading her where I know i'm the one that knows fuck all.

"Pick me up" I lift her as she wraps her legs around my body, snaking her way to the splits I'm still holding her hand as she turns round on her bum. Standing back up we move around the dance floor again.

 _"'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory"_

I can hear my family and crew whoop and clapping. Camera flashes are going off. As Ana tilts her head back. My hands are holding her waist as she lets go of my shoulders. She looks carefree and beautiful ever so beautiful.

"you look beautiful baby" I kiss her when she bring her face to mine. We rock for the rest of the song, I spin her round every now and then.

"I love you Christian so much, today has been perfect."


	10. After the wedding

**Ana POV.**

Today has been perfect, our wedding day. It's freezing and almost 2am when we finally leave the country club. All the immediate family are there apart from Elliott and Kate who left early with Noah.

"Awww Ethan, I wanna get married again" Mia sings as Ethan spins her around.

"Hey Mom you and dad heading back to yours or our..." I just sit in the car when gun fire starts. Christian pushes Mia into the car and slams the door. we're both screaming as we see flashes of gun fire and shouting.

"Ethan get my Mom!" Christian screams.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!" Mia is shaking.

"It's okay shhhh!" I try and hold her, we're both lying flat on the back seat. After about 10 minutes of gun fire there's silence. I reach down under the seat and grab Christian's back up.

" Have you got another one? Mine wouldn't fit under my dress!" Mia whispers as we both start scream when the door opens.

"Wow wow Ana put the piece down!" Ethan the fucking twat

"Could have told us it was you ass!" Mia slaps him.

"ANA! ANA! MOM!" Christian is screaming, I rush out of the car to find Christian holding Carrick he's covered in blood and out of his wheelchair.

"CHRISTIAN!" Grace rushes to her husband sobbing her heart out. "Carrick, Carrick!" she starts screaming in Italian. Christian stands up and I rush to him.

"Are you hurt?" he checks my body.

"No you, your dad?" He's pale, green almost. He sinks to his knees crying.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Mia runs to her father and mother.

"Ethan is he?" Ethan nods fuck Carrick is dead?

"Ethan phone Harrison and Elliott get them here! Bridgewood's are going down tonight" Christian holds me close as I cry into his chest.

 **The After glow.**

 **Ana Pov**

It's been 3 months since the wedding and Carrick's death. Our wedding night wasn't what I expected. I spent the night with Grace after the body was taken away she seemed to calm down, hell she explained to me that she watched her grandfather father and 2 brothers get killed. She told me how Carrick wasn't the same after the accident constantly in pain. Christian had to talk her out of joining the boys taking down bridgewood that night.

When he came home his wedding suit was covered in blood, his grey pant suit splattered with blood I didn't expect to see my new husband like that on your wedding night. I held my stomach as I watched Harrison, Elliott and Ethan walk into the house all quite their suits trashed.

"Let's go to bed baby" I nod and follow him upstairs that night we make passionate love. He worshiped my body and kissed our baby bump

A few day's before Christmas we buried Carrick in the family lot in Brooklyn. It's surreal everyone is acting so normal that things like this happen all the time. Christian assigned Elliott as his Consigliere and Reynolds the new capo.

Christian has been home on time everyday even spending weekend together. Our baby is the size of a mango it well my human baby. I got an amazing present from Christian for Christmas we had a wonderful day spent at Grace's we were all there, the whole family; it seemed normal but it wasn't Carrick wasn't there.

 **Flashback**

This morning sickness can go do one, I fucking hate it. I'm on our bed with my head dangling off the side. I hear a little pitter patter across the floor

"Christian?" nothing I feel something sniff my hair. I open my eyes to a tiny chocolate Labrador licking my nose.

"CHRISTIAN!" I jump on to the bed.

"MERRY CHRISTIMAS!" he runs in as I pick the puppy in my arms, he's licking my nose.

"Is he for me?" he gives me a what do you think look.

"He is do you wanna keep him?" we cuddle on the bed with our new addition in the middle

"Yes, a thousand times yes, what's his name?"

"Well he's been trained a bit so I did have to name him... I called him Milo" Milo he remembered I used to have a stuffed dog that I called Milo when I was little

"Seriously you remembered?" he nods

"Of course, I remembered you always wanted a dog didn't you?"

"Yep but my dad was allergic. oh how old is he?"

"this little thing is 2 month old" he snuggles into my shirt as Christian plays with this ears. "Think of him as your protector when i'm not here. Taylor is training him as your guard dog. I need to know you'll be protected." he thinks of everything my husband

 ** _End of flash back_**

"Christian?" I call down the stairs of our apartment. "hey Milo where's daddy?" Christian hates me calling him that to the dog.

"Ana?" Gail calls back.

"Where's Christian?" Milo never leaves my side unless Taylor is training him or he's running with Christian. I walk down the stairs.

"Hey Milo boy" he loves Gail "Christian is in his study. Everything okay?" I rub my tiny bump

"Yeah it's okay we have a doctor's appointment that's all!" I walk to the door and I hear Christian shouting. Milo get on the offensive and starts barking. I knock quietly

"WHAT!" fuck me must be mad I knock the door and pop my head in as yet another cell phone flies across the room.

"Hey handsome, what number was that?" I see his face drop into a smile.

"Hey beautiful , that was number 8 this month ! Everything okay? " He questions

"I should be asking you what was that all about?" he's been working to find Richard Lincoln Elena's brother he ordered the attack the day after the wedding. Even though it was the night off Grace doesn't want our day tainted.

"Our lead fell though Declan and Justin ordered a hit on a warehouse down town. All they found were girls." I make a face.

"Yuck, so you still think it was Lincoln that ordered the clip on..."

"I don't think I know baby, you ready for our scan?" he smiles trying to change the subject he's dying to see out jelly bean again.

"I'm im just nervous she'll find twins i'm huge" I look down at my bump it's grown in the last month.

"Well, it shows out baby is growing sweet heart. Although I wouldn't mind twins a good start on my own base ball team"I kiss him deeply pulling me against his chest.

"FUCKING BASTARD TWAT!" Harrison storms into the office Milo following him

"Good morning to you too Harrison! Thanks for knocking!" Christian quips and pulls me onto his lap.

"Hey Milo!" I pick him up into my arms

"Fuck you Christian, i've been subpoenaed!" he hands Christian a letter.

"Oh fuck seriously Elena's parents have reported you to child services for a child Elena had 6 years ago!" fuck I might be an Aunt.

"Limme see that!" I read the letter. The bitch Elena was in Harrison and Elliott's year in school. They both fucked her before Harrison turned gay. He always said she's the one that turned him.

"Jesus Harrison, it states you might be the father the other possibilities have been informed" I look at Christian

"Don't look at me I didn't do her until I opened the club 4 years ago and even then I kept it under wraps if you know what I mean." I elbow him in the chest.

"Yes yes thank you I don't want to know! Ewww" I drop Milo on the floor

"Who do you think.." I stand up and I feel dizzy, placing my hands on Christian's desk to support myself. I look at Christian and his face is in shock.

"Christian?"

"Baby your bleeding." I fall into is arms.

"Bleedi..." I blank out

 **Christian POV.**

I look at my jogging bottoms and I see a stain of red fuck.

"Baby your bleeding" I catch Ana before she falls. I sweep her up into my arms.

"Chris what the!" Harrison rushes over and checks Ana's eyes.

"She's fainted we have to get her to the hospital!" I lift Ana into my arms and out to the kitchen

"TAYLOR!TAYLOR!" Harrison screams "Fuck it! come on use my truck!" we rush to the lift, I hold Ana close to my chest. Praying her and our baby will be okay.

I rest Ana in Harrisons arm's as I climb in the truck. He places her against my chest.

"What's wrong with her?" He get's in the front and hits the gas.

"I dunno, she looked dizzy didn't she? " he nods "Fuck Harrison get to memorial my mom might be there!"

"Mother fucking move!" Harrison's hand is on the horn.

"Get us there in one piece please!" I beg holding onto the front head rest.

"Ana baby it's okay, it's okay I'll fix this I promise!" I kiss her hair.

We pull up at A&E fuck I should have called my mother. Harrison lifts Ana out of the car with a blanket wrapped around her. We get to the desk and I see my mom.

"MOM, MOM! IT'S ANA PLEASE!" she rushes over.

"Oh my god! Silvia, give my current patient to Dr Monroe and page Dr Greene! This way!" Harrison places Ana on a bed.

"What happened?" She starts examining Ana. Pulling her skirt up "She's been bleeding? Christian?"

"She looked dizzy saw the blood and she passed out!" Harrison bites his thumb. I look at Ana she's starting to stir.

"Ana baby open those beautiful eyes come on baby!" I beg

"Right we need an ultrasound machine start an IV stat and GET DR GREENE IN HERE NOW!" I'm just staring at my wife lying lifeless on the bed; I see her eyes twitch and open.

"Where, am I fuck the baby! Oh my god the baby! Grace!" she cries I move to her.

"Ana baby it's okay everything's going to be okay!" I kiss her over and over as nurses rush in, Ana passes out again.

"Mom please!" my mom is pulling Ana's panties down which as covered in blood. I'm just staring into space.

"Christian, Harri you have to let us work!" she motions to the door

"Fuck off Mom i'm not leaving her!"

"Please, i'm not losing anyone else! I ill call you when you can come back in" I walk out into the waiting room punching the wall I fucking hate this place! Dr Greene runs in and closes the door.

"Fuck!" I throw myself on to a chair

"Their strong Chris!" Harrison sits next to me.

"Fuck!" I run my hands through my hair and stare at the floor.

I must have been concentrating on the same spot on the floor for a good hour and a half. It's taken all my will power not to barge into the room.

"Why are Kate and Noah avoiding you?" Harrison asks Elliott who I didn't realise is sitting the other side of me.

"Well I might have another child!" I smirk so he's the other possibility

"Fuck seriously me to!" Harrison adds.

"Well this goes to show you two should have wrapped it up in high school, so Christian did you get a letter." I shake my head at Kate. "Well it's not surprised that the little girl has brown hair blue eyes just like these two dip shits!"

"Seriously Damn you're the lucky one!" Elliott retorts ignoring his wife. The doors open and Dr Greene walks out talking on her phone. My mom follows.

"Christian she wants to see you!" fuck she's lost the the baby, fuck fuck fuck. I walk into the room it's now dimly lit. FUCK! Dimly lit room is never a good sign.

" Ana?" I whisper, I move the curtain.

"Hey Handsome" she whispers

"I'll leave you two!" Grace squeezes my shoulder, I look over to the bed Ana has something strapped to her stomach. She can see me looking.

"It's called a Doppler. It lets us hear the baby's heart beat" that means she's still pregnant. Doesn't it?

"Does that mean?"

"Our baby is alive, I didn't miscarry. I have to stay over night to keep an eye. Dr Greene's just asked her nurse to get the ultrasound machine down here."

"Ana baby are you okay, you scared the shit out of me?" I hug her close

"I was so scared! I thought i'd lost our baby!" she sobs into my chest.

"Well lets say our baby is acting like its mommy, scaring people!" I chuckle

" Do you wanna hear our baby?" She sniffs.

"Defiantly" she turns a switch on her stomach thump, thump,thump,thump.

"That's our baby" I beam

"It is" she looks tired I kiss her forehead.

"So what happened with the blood?"

""Dr Greene thinks I have a very thick uterus lining and some broke away, your mom said it happened to her" now i'm freaked out.

"Wanna hear something funny!" she nods

"Elliott is the other might be baby daddy" she cracks up laughing

"seriously fuck! What's..."Dr Greene enter rolling the ultrasound machine.

"Ready to see your baby?" she asks, setting up the machine.

"Yes please!" Ana smiles "So which on is it?"

"They need to give DNA samples to see if the kid is one of theirs and if it is the grandparents will give the father full custody." I still can't believe that my mom would fight tooth and nail.

"Okay so I might have a niece or nephew ?"

"Its a little girl by the way she's five and has brown hair blue eyes." Shock that matches both of them.

"Well shock!" she kisses me "I'm glad you never did!" I look at her she seems hurt "She picked on me in school!" Dr Greene interrupts us.

"Okay Ana since your stomach is a bit sore this might hurt." She squirts gel on her stomach and moves the want around.

"Right let have a look!" When I look at the screen it's a baby "okay let me have a look at the placenta." I hold my breath.

"Well I can confirm that what I diagnosed is right. We need to keep you over night and put you on iron tablets."

"It's much bigger than the last scan!" I comment

"Well I was excepting it to be smaller as I set your due date at 12th September."

"Is that bad?"

"No no your just a little more fair gone than we thought, i'd say your about 15-16 weeks" I hold Ana's hand.

"Really?"

"Yep I want to amend your due date to" she presses some buttons and measures our baby. "id say August 18th" I kiss Ana on the lips.

"Can you call everyone in?" Ana asks I open the door, Harri, my mom, Elliott Kate and Noah. Mia Ethan Taylor and Gail are all making their way into the room

"Related?" Dr Green asks

"Yes family" Ana jokes

"Well, I can see something on the screen" I shoot my head up at Dr Greene

"What's wrong!" Mia cries

"Grace?" Dr Greene points.

"Well were you planning on find out the sex?" My mom asks

"I dunno why? Ana?"

"well it would be nice to plan? Why can you see anything?"

"It's a baby...


	11. Baby Daddy

**Ana POV.**

A girl we're having a girl, the first granddaughter. Christian burst into tears when we found out. I don't know if it's because he wanted a boy.

"Right i'll fill out this paper work and get you up to a ward!" Grace comments "Oh a granddaughter." Grace looks so happy, she has the sparkle back in her eye.

"I'll set up security on the ward!" Luke comments and leaves with Grace

"Oh my fata a little girl!" Christian kisses me

"Your happy?" He pulls away

"Of course, I might have to put a hit out on any boy that comes near her but a baby girl!" I scoot over and he sits next to me.

"Way'd a go sis a little girl!" Harrison kisses my cheek.

"Oh Ana, it's perfect! We'll head out and I'll give Taylor your bag and some food is that okay?" Gail brushes my hair

"Thank you Gail!" we're left in the room with Kate and Elliott.

"I think I better get... congratulation Ana!" Elliott kisses my cheek. "Bye my Bambino!" he kisses Noah and Kate turns away a sure sign she doesn't want a kiss. I nudge Christian and gesture to with my chin to the door.

"I think I might..." Christian start and follows Elliott as I nod. I pull the sheet over my bump and watch Kate and Noah, patting the bed.

"Kate, i'm sorry about Elena." Kate faces me and I hold my arms up for Noah. Kate places him on my lap.

"That's it Ana, he's sorry, always sorry." She looks pissed "I'll just leave you don't need this!" she goes to pick up Noah

"Uhuh no way talk!" I pull Noah close as he rests his head on my shoulder, he's soon closing his eyes.

"Has Christian got a goomah?" uhoh how do I answer this.

"Ahhh no he doesn't, he had one before me well a few while waiting for me. Now he doesn't believe in them why?"

"Elliott has, fuck he was even with her when I went into labour!"oh fuck "My brother has one!"

"Where's this going Kate?" I rub circles on Noah's back

"He slept with Elena in school fuck do you remember her?"

"She was a bitch I remember that constantly after the boys and Christian, I was pissed when I found out Christian fucked her on a regular basis lets just say he had Goomah's before I was back in the picture and before that he was a horny teenager with a girl he was betrothed to who was under age, he fucked a lot of women." I explain

"Yea but since you've been back together has his eye wandered at all?"ha he told me about his bachelor party.

"Well he had a lap dance the night before the wedding then went home with Harrison!" Kate's face dropped

"I'm scared to ask about that night Jesus Ana has Christian ever answered the phone while ramming his cock in another women?" great I have a visual

"No, but Kate have you spoken to him? I mean my dad had goomah's it's a known thing in this life Kate! What's the sex..."

"That's it, we have sex every day most of the time!" fuck and I thought Christian was a stud fucking me on average 3 times a day sometimes more.

"He get's enough at home, but yet he still fucks her, I know he's doing coke too!" I don't want to ask who her is because I know

"Do you..."

"Leila Vix! Remember her the slut in school!" yep she knows, I yawn being pregnant sucks im always tried.

"I'm sorry Annie we'll go, can I come back later?" I try to argue but she picks up Noah and kisses my cheek.

 **Christian POV.**

I really don't want to be having this conversation with my brother. But I follow him out of the room until we get to the cafeteria. I give the server my order. Sitting at the closest table, Elliott places his head in his hands.

"Dude, I think i'm addicted to sex!" oh Christ here we go.

"Oh fuck E seriously! Your asking this now? Why do you think that?" fuck why did I have to ask.

"Well Katy cat services me twice a day!" oh dear no, almost as much as me and Ana visuals i'm seeing visuals.

"Okay and..."

"I see Vixen twice a week too!" shit twice a week shocker I was expecting more.

"She's your goomah! And you do use protection?" I have to ask other wise god knows how many Grigio jrs are running around

"Oh course, I only ever not use it with Kate!" I rub my temples while waiting for a bad coffee and a hot chocolate for Ana.

"so if you're getting laid so much why use Vixen." I dread the answer

"She's kinky, I get to do what I want to her" Fuck me I need to scrub my brain please say i'll forget about this, well me and Ana do anything hell roleplaying, handcuffs anal. I'm start to get a hard on fuck.

"and Kate doesn't? " I grimace at the taste of the coffee. I take out my phone and ask Taylor to bring a flask of coffee and hot chocolate

"No Kate doesn't she's strictly vanilla be real does Ana?" oh fuck

"Well i'd say neopolitan – sometimes it's vanilla, which is fine by me but other times it's a little different like strawberry, and on occasion its dark like chocolate but no matter the flavour it's always delicious and satisfying." Fuck did I say that out loud. I look at Elliotts face

"Fuck dude seriously!" I laugh and walk off I see Kate leaving.

"Go talk to her and stop spending your money on Vixen this isn't the 18th century you don't need a goomah!"

 **Ana POV.**

I'm lying tucked up in bed in the private wing of the hospital. I'm bored out of my skull. Christian's in the bathroom having a shower, which he wouldn't let me share.

"Your already causing trouble aren't you baby girl!" I still hear our babies heart beat as i'm talking to my bump

"Yes she is," Christian is standing in the door way of the bathroom with only a pair of black jeans. Man he's hot, it's not all the time you get to see him top less. He has so many tattoos. He hate's them I never see him without his shirt for long, most of them he had when he was a teenager that's why he's always in vests or shirts.

"Like what you see!" he flexes hi pecks

"Very much" I blush "Daddy's a stud isn't he baby girl!" he pulls on his wife beater "Why do you hide them?" I ask as he sits opposite me on the bed.

"Ahhh Ana please don't start this again, I hate them, they remind me of shit times when I started GEH I didn't want people seeing 'Gang Tat's""he jokes

"Their family tattoos and they each have meaning don't they?" I run my hand up his shoulder tracing the petals of the rose tattoo.

"That's the only one I don't mind having or showing off the Anastasia Rose Tattoo." He kisses my fingers.

"The Anastasia rose?" I remember him having it just before Harrison left, but I never knew it was for me.

"Yes it's a pure white rose." I smile "I just got caught up in the life as a capo when I became a made man, fuck I loved nothing more than being the enforcer, I loved the pain of having a tattoo." I pull him close "I was... fuck!" he runs his hands over his tat's up to his hair.

" I was Fifty shades of fucked up! I never want to be that man again!" I remember the time Christian first called himself that.

 ** _Flashback_**

I can't believe my papa, i've been begging for a dog for the last 5 year but no, i'm 14 theres no way I can look after a dog, i'll get bored! Hmph! I hear tapping on my window, I open the blinds and see Christian, fuck i'm wearing my cupcake pyjamas god I must look sexy. It's the middle of a New York winter it's freezing and he's only wearing a shirt and slacks. I open the window and he falls in dropping his gun.

"Christian!" I help him up he's freezing cold and soaked from the snow.

"I fucked up, Ana I fucked up!" he sobs

"Christian what happened!" I pick up his gun with two fingers and place it on my bed, over the last 3 years he's changed become a 'bad boy' as my Dad calls him, gone is the care free bronze god and now he's a inked bad boy always covered in cuts and bruises. Carrick offered him a position as solider in his family, I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He wants to work his way up the family. When I turn to face him I see his shirt covered in blood. I start to check his body for wounds.

"Annie, I fucked up!" this does not look good.

"Christian what happened?"

"I never wanted this, I wanted to run my own company maybe a night club not this!" he pulls at his shirt, his hands are covered in blood.

"Christian take it off!" I pull his shirt over his head, fuck he's had another tattoo his upper arm is covered in cling. "another one seriously Christian!" I poke the clingflim. Its a flower with angel wings on his shoulder.

"Yeah I had it..." my papa knocks the door.

"Ana, i'm heading up I just wanted to say goodnight!" I push Christian into my bathroom. My dad loves Christian like a son but not in his teenage daughters bedroom. I open the door.

"Good night Papa, I love you!" I try and sound sweet

"Good night Bambino!" I wait until he's up the stairs before closing my door.

"Christian what happened?" He comes out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"I was sent out with a contract I had to enforce some new rules on a faction in Harlem, they've started getting involved with human trafficking. They wouldn't listen so I took them out and disposed the bodies in the Hudson"

"Christian how many?"

"about 6 before I called my crew in to clean house, my dad was happy! But look at me i'm a murderer! When I got back to the safe house my dad was there he gave me a cigar but I ran, I ran to the only place I feel safe... "

"Christian" I sit on the edge of the bed, he collapses on my lap sobbing

"I'm sorry, Ana i'm so sorry you shouldn't have to deal with this, i'm fifty shades of fucked up!" I hold him soothing him.

"It's okay Christian I was born into this, it's okay" it's true the amount of times i've seen a fire burning in the middle of summer in the living room, my dad burning is blood soaked clothes. I loved Christian that's all that mattered.

"I love you Christian." He picks his head up and I place a kiss on his lips

"I love you so much cara mia!"

 **End Flash back**


	12. Aftermath

**Christian POV.**

"Okay Ana, remember what Dr Greene said you have to rest up!" we're finally back in our apartment. I'm just watching my mom rip Ana a new one for not relaxing.

"But..."

"No buts young lady you have to look after yourself and my granddaughter." I'm really trying not to laugh. Ana's face is a picture until my mom twists around to me.

"And you treat your wife to breakfast in bed once in a while!" rotating on her heel it's my turn Ana starts making faces.

"Yes mother I will make sure of that." I pull Ana close and guide her towards the stairs.

"Well good, i'll be by later to see how your doing!" She kisses us both and heads out of the door.

"I love your mom don't get me wrong but when she started on about my diet and different ways to have sex that is more relaxing and the best positions for my bump I swear!" Yeah that did turn my stomach.

"Tell me about it, right bed with you, I have some business to attend to so I'll be back later" I stop outside out bedroom door. "Because I thought you might want to spend time with..." I open the door and Milo comes bouncing out

"Milo my baby boy! Mommy missed you!" she runs to the bed jumping in her side and lifts Milo up he's still too little to do it himself.

"So I take it your okay!" I ask from the door way

"Uh huh see you later" I turn to leave "Oh Christian can you pick me up some lobster tails and maybe a corn beef sandwich from Katz please extra pickles!" she flutters her eye lashes

"Oh course baby see you later!" I make my way down the stairs.

"Boss, we've found Lincoln sir he's in hold up in a crack house in Koreatown. Justin has his boys watching him waiting for the order." Taylor is waiting by the elevator.

"Right swing by the club pick up the boys and I'll deal with him myself."

 **At the club**

Where the fuck is Elliot. "Harrison have you seen E?" I'm tapping my fingers against the wheel.

"I dunno boss I knocked on Vixen's door and told him to move his ass" Ethan bend over the front seat.

"Well he's lost shot gun" Harrison climbs in the front of my 1967 Chevy Impala. I love this car.

"Watch the leather Har!" I punch him

"There he is." Fuck me I see Elliot AND KATE leave the club basically eating each other

"Oh FUCK NO! Harrison knock me out please!" Ethan begs

"What's oh! Dude your sister and Elliott were with Vixen! Fuck!"

"SHUT UP HARRISON! Please i'm begging you punch me in the head please! I can't unsee the visions in my head!" I can't help but snigger

"Good evening Gents!" Elliott I open my door and stand up pulling my seat forward.

"Please no i'm not sitting in the back with him he smells of sex and that is sex that was with Vixen and Kate please no!" Elliott slides in

"Dude you sister..."Ethan pulls his gun out

"Finish that sentence and I will shoot you!" I start the car

"Eth, save your bullets for Linc!" I pull out in to the traffic.

"So what's the occasion, that got Kate to agree to a threesome?" I ask

"Christian please i'm begging you to drop it!" Ethan places his hands over his ears.

"I'm not the baby daddy!" he crows I look at Harrison

"Yeah, Yeah yeah! I'm the baby daddy!" I slam on the brakes

"You serious?"

"Pfft fuck no fuck knows who is! God did you really think it was mine!" I shake my head thank god. After today we'll be out of this Lincoln shit once and for all.

"Nice impala bro!" Elliott looks around the car.

"Yep wedding present from Ana!" she knows i've always wanted one.

"Seriously wow! So where we heading!" Elliott takes his gun out and checks the magazine. "Have you got any spares on you?"

"in the trunk, we're heading to Koreatown. Taylor's meeting us there"

I park the car about 3 blocks away, Taylor meets us I pass Luke my keys.

"Look after her or I will kill you!" Luke nods and takes off. "So where now?" I hate this district. Full of crack houses and drug dens.

"How she hangin' Christian, as your boys are here if you don't need our help, I need to get back to the mrs"

"Thanks Dec, appreciate this, tell the misses I said hi and tell her to phone Ana she could use a ladies day" I shake his hand and cross the road. Fuck this place is a dive.

We're standing outside I knock the door and it opens on the chain and then l slams shut. With my back to the door and the ball of my foot against the door I kick it open

"Nice dude!" Harrison slaps my back

"Well that's not very nice was it!" the whore shakes her head. "Now if you don't want a bullet in your head you'll tell us where Lincoln is" straight to the point Harrison fuck I thought I'd never be doing this sort of shit again. I control my breathing i'm here for Lincoln

"Up stairs 3rd door on your left!" she points at the stairs.

"Eth stay with her stop anyone from leaving." I make my way to the stairs drawing my gun. The first step creeks and a door flies open. Harrison runs past slamming the 'jack' against the door. Elliott and I nod as we walk past. We're standing out side the door. I nod to Elliott who kicks the door in and gun fire starts I unload my first magazine in a matter of seconds Elliott and I are either side of the door.

"1,2..." I enter the room and a bullet flies past I shoot the prick tease who was firing at us and see Lincoln cowering in the corner of the room.

"questo è per Carrick Grigio e il Grigio Familly marcire all'inferno Richard Lincoln" Elliott and I unload our second magazine into Lincoln.

I feel the adrenaline wear off fuck, I touch my left side and there's blood on my hand fuck

"Elliott!" I fall back to my brother. He lifts my shirt and a fucking bullet grazed me

"Let's get you outta here! Harrison! Harrison! " Elliott passes me to Harrison "Take him to Taylor!" I walk out of the room

"Elliott torch the place!" I order fuck my side is killing.

 **Ana POV**

I open my eye's to the sound of shouting down stairs. Milo starts barking as I make my way to the stairs. I head back into our room and grab Christians glock from the bedside table, checking the chamber. I slowly make my way down the stairs. There is noise coming from the kitchen.

"Fuck Taylor seriously you bought me here! Ana...Ana's here!" I lower my gun and stare at my husband. His shirt is covered in blood.

"What the fuck Christian!" I drop the gun and run to him "Baby what happened!"

"Got shot!" he winces

"The pussy got grazed!" Elliott walks in the room he smells like gasoline

"Let me have a look!" I pull away the towel and blood pumps out of a large wound on his side.

"Grazed Elliott seriously! Fucking idiot!" I punch him places the towel back "Keep the pressure on it"

"Well it didn't look bad when we were..." Christian gives Elliott the shifty eyes

"Okay what's going on!" I put my hands on my hips "Any time today people!"

"I got grazed when we went to kill Lincoln!" he smiles like that will help him

"Christian you promised me years ago you'd stop this I mean fuck! see this," I place his hand not holding the towel on my stomach "That is your daughter and your daughter would love to know her daddy"

"Sorry baby!" I huff at my dickhead of a husband

"Harrison! Why didn't you stop him fuck!" I punch my brother "you're not teenagers anymore you're not enforcers. "

"Fuck Ana..."

"Don't Ana me" I pace the kitchen as Christian lies back on the table.

"Urm can you call my mom please!" Christian begs closing his eyes.

 **Later that night**

 **Christian POV**

My mom and Ana are right. Fuck I should have sent my soldier's in. I'm lying on my back staring at the ceiling. Fuck. I swing my legs out of bed. Milo sticks his head up.

"Shhh go back to sleep!" I scratch behind his ears. I make my way into the nursery. Our baby girls nursery. Ana and Mia decorated it neutral I thought it was to girlie but now it's perfect. For our daughter. I can't believe I almost threw it all away going to Koreatown today. Fuck what am I like, I wince at my stitches pulling.

I open the music room door and walk to the piano stool. But instead of playing I pick up my guitar. God I wonder if it's still in tune? I start strumming a tune. Sounds good, I try and sit comfy and play the first song that came into my head.

"y _ou touch these tired eyes of mine And map my face out line by line And somehow growing old feels fine I listen close for I'm not smart You wrap your thoughts in works of art And they're hanging on the walls of my heart"_

I sense Ana near me, I stop and look at her at the door way. "I'm so sorry baby" I put the guitar down on it's stand.

"I just don't want to lose you!" she walks towards me wearing the sexiest pyjamas. She kisses my lips and without talking slips her hand into my pyjama bottoms deepening out kiss and jerking my cock. I slip my fingers into the waist band of her sorts and until they drop to the floor. I trace her outline rubbing circles on her clit. We're moaning in each others mouths.

"Are you okay to do this I mean..." she looks at my graze

"I'm fine." I move to the centre of the piano stool as she straddles me slipping her wet core onto my cock. I'm holding her close as we start to thrust with each other. I stand up with my cock still in her and walk to the closed baby grand. I lay her down as my cock slips between her folds sinking into her wet pussy.

"Faster Christian please" I hold on to the lid as I thrust deep inside her from this angle I can see my cock disappear.

"Play with yourself baby!" her hands trace her baby bump down to her clit she starts rubbing it slowly increasing the speed as I feel her walls clench around me

"I'm close fuck Christian i'm so close!" I feel her come undone, she is rubbing her clit faster and harder than before. I pull her to the edge as I plunge myself harder.

"FUUCCCCCCCCCK! CHRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTIAN!" She is screaming I pull out of and make my way to her soaked pussy I take her clit into my mouth "Fuck Christian fucking jesus fuck!" I feel her juices pouring from her as I place 2 fingers into her opening I start pumping as she cums again hard

"FUCK!" her hands are in my hair as her third orgasms builds I stand and push my cock back home. She is screaming. It's times like this i'm glad we live alone although i'm sure New Jersey can here us.

"Oh FUCK ANA! OH SHIT! FUCK!" I feel my balls tense as we both come together

"Fuck Christian I think we just woke half of mid town!" she pants

"Tell me about it fuck baby 3 orgasms!" I pull out of her.

"4!" she giggles

"Come let's get you..."

"Fuck Christian!" I look down and my bandage is sodden

"I must have popped a stitch! Don't worry my mom is coming in the morning to check on it she can sort it out then! Let's have a shower it's past some ones bedtime."

 **Ana POV**

I sit up in bed, my stomach is churning! fuck! I jump over Christian and legging it to the bathroom.

"HEY WOW WHERE'S THE FIRE!" Christian wakes up and when he realises is behind me holding my hair up

"Fuck why, why! I've been morning sickness free for the last 4 weeks!"

"I'm sorry baby, maybe it was last night's festivities!" I place my forehead against the pan.

"This sucks! What are you doing to your mommy!" I talk to my stomach "i'm four months I shouldn't be sick!"

"I know baby maybe we should ask my mom?" He helps me up

"Right breakfast, i'm starving now!" I giggle he looks at me weirdly

"You do know you're a weirdo right? You just puked your guts up" I nod and giggle

"Ok get dressed, how about some scrambled eggs with turkey bacon?" Oooo he knows my weakness. I see him wince at his wound.

"Yes please. Hey how's your bullet wound?" I look at him

"Not gonna lie it's sore!" I pull my vest over my head

"Baby how did it happen?" He pauses pulling his jeans up

"We urm fuck baby! I don't want to involve you make you an accessory!" he sits on the bed "I should have had the boys bring him to the safe house or fuck I shouldn't have gone!"

"Baby what would make me an accessory?" I stand between his legs he kisses my bump

"Richard Lincoln, fuck please baby believe me I had to do it!"

"I just remember the time you turned up covered in blood from an enforcement meeting!" his head drops on top on our baby

"We asked the westies for help Declan found where he was staying watched him until we turned up. I kicked the door down, Ethan and Harrison secured the girls working there"

"It was a... what do you mean secured?" I panic I hope to god they didn't kill them

"They helped get them to a womens refuge. Any where was better than that place. We went up the stairs and Elliott kicked the door in. The Madam well started shooting we didn't expect it. I must have been grazed. We reloaded I took the Madam out and both Elliott and I" he made a gun out of his hand and placed it to his head. "Pht pht pht!"

"do you feel better?" I try and get his just fucked hair flat, it aint happening.

"I thought I would but damn, I just feel shaky and remember before when I said about being fifty shades." I nod

"I feel like i'm losing control again. Just after that I lost you. I don't want to lose you again" I'm being pulled to him close

"Hey hey, please i'm not going anywhere. We" I point at me then my stomach aren't going anywhere!"

"Oh also may or may not have ordered the urm shit ordered the house to be torched!" I smile

"Doesn't matter I promise! Come I really want turkey bacon"


	13. Breakfast and Bollockings

p class="MsoNormal"Fuck my mom is cutting away my old stitches so she can re stitch it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh man Chris that's disgusting!" Harrison is munching fruit loops out of the box/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks man!" I wince again, i'm laying on the dining room table./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Christian how in gods name did to pop 3 out of you 12 stitches?" Oh fuck I turn my head and Ana is blushing 50 shades of red hiding behind Milo./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can..." Ana punches Harrison so hard he drops the box./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Harrison! What's the matter with you! Christian keep still I need to grab some cotton wool"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Harrison what the fuck!" Ana thumbs him again/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well i'm not surprised that he pulled a stitch! The noise she was making last night" I laugh as Ana cringes/p  
p class="MsoNormal""OH FUCK CHRISTIAN HARDER!" I yawp in pain at Harrisons impression of Ana./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Harrison shut up!" my mom comes back in/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Christian I told you to keep still!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So Ana how you feeling!" Harrison laughs/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm feeing good,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh Ana, tell my mom about the sickness this morning!" my mom finishes by putting a new dressing on my wound/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sickness, bad?" I sit up and slide off the table/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She jumped over me to get to the toilet!" My mom takes her gloves off/p  
p class="MsoNormal""hmm how do you feel now?" I pull my tshirt over my head/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I feel better once I ate I started feeling better."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe you disturbed the baby last night" Oh Harrison is dead/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Seriously Harrison why don't you just tell Grace that we popped Christian's stitched while fucking on the piano last night or that the 4 orgasms he gave me messed with the ..." Ana shuts her mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Damn girl! 4 orgasms!" my mom may sound prim and proper but the chick from Yonkers pokes through every now and then/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck, Grace i'm so sorry!" Ana covers her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'd rather the truth Ana I think if you and Christian both slow down you'll be fine"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I can't help but laugh at Ana's reaction. Harrison is pissing himself laughing, all of a sudden Taylor appears at the lift./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Taylor what's up!" Harrison wipes his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morning Harrison, Mrs Grey, Mrs Grey!" okay somethings up he's never this courteous/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's happened?" I pull my shirt on and do up the buttons./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The fed's sir, their down stairs. They want to know your involvement with the Girgio Salvatori's Sir!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fuck fuck, I can't believe this I try my hardest to keep my lives separate./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why are they here?" Ana hugs me/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They are looking for Jose and the fire in Koreatown last night, fuck sir the building belonged to Rodriguez. " fuck fuck double fuck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Harrison get my mom and Ana out of here!" I order./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No baby please!" Ana begs/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baby please if I get arrested I don't want you or my mom here please. Head to Harrison's please!" I kiss her and order Taylor to see them up and Harrison to leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mr Grey!" the officer from the hospital introduces himself. "I'm Detective Daniel Flack this is Detective Arian North." I point towards my office./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good Afternoon, what can I do for you?" I sit behind my desk. "Please take a seat"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mr Grey can we talk to you alone?" North asks/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry I'm Jason Taylor, Mr Grey's head of security and personal body guard, I go wherever he goes" Taylor moves behind me/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So what's this about?" I clasp my hands together./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mr Grey what do you know about a club called fifties?" oh fuck, now i'm glad I opened that under the name Salvatore Grigio./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't think i've been there have I Taylor?" I ask/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Urm you might have years ago sir with your brother but that's it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ahhh yes for his Stag party!" I try and lie./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right okay, so you have no dealing with a Salvatore Grigio the local mob boss?" I'm sooo glad I go by that on record using mine and Ana's names./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mob boss? I'm just a business man, I haven't even held a gun!" I try not to laugh./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You've never dealt with a Jose Rodriguez or a Richard Lincoln?" oh boy control Grey control./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Taylor wasn't Rodriguez the man who hit Elliott and Luke off the road?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Sir you've never seen him before he came to the hospital."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""and Lincoln?" fuck I can't lie about this./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We we're in school with Lincolns sister Elena let's say she serviced my brother and cousin." I laugh/p  
p class="MsoNormal""From records we see that both Elliott Grey and a Luke Sawyer work for GEH?" Again thank fuck for my father giving the guys legit jobs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Elliott works as CEO of Grey Construction and Luke is my wife's CPO." Why do I feel like I live a double life, hey because I do FUCK!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right where is your wife? A Mrs Grey?" I nod/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We can't really find anything on her." I look at Taylor fuck I don't have the information on me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Anastasia and Harrison Franklin were wards of the state when their mother passed away. Dr Grace Grey took them in. " I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The father?" fuck do they give up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He died the day after Ana was born." Where the fuck does he get this from./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right last question Mr Grey, where were you yesterday afternoon.?" FUCK FUCK FUCK, I'm preying that the Westies's aren't setting us up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was here, Ana was discharged from the hospital yesterday morning, the night before we rushed her to the ER." I see them taking notes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Which ER and who was the attending?" oh for fuck shake this is starting to piss me off/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Memorial, my mom was the attending and Dr Greene, we were worried that Ana was having a miscarriage." I add so they can shove it in their pipe and smoke it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh i'm sorry Mr Grey is she..." North states/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's okay resting at the moment, is that all?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes sir, sorry for wasting your time it's just Grigio is a mystery no one knows who he is " That's the way I like it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No problem like I said I work in Merges and acquisitions, Taylor can you show them out!" as soon as their out of the door I collapse in my chair. Thank fuck for my dad and his cover stories it's the way he always did it while being a mob boss and a criminal lawyer. /p 


	14. 6 months

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"6 months/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Ana POV. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The whole family is at our New Jersey home for Easter dinner; Noah is cruising not walking so Elliott and Mia are helping him hunt for egg. I'm sitting next to Kate on sun loungers. The weather has been amazing its warm not hot with a cool breeze. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh man, this little lady is really active today!" I rub my bump. It was amazing the first time it happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Flashback/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuuuuuuck!" Jesus this man has stamina that was my 5supth/sup orgasm/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are amazing!" he's kissing me deeply and passionately. I feel his cock twitch inside me. Because of my bump we find it easier to spoon face to face. We continue to make out, when I feel a huge kick in my stomach, i've felt flutters but that was a kick. Christian stops and looks shocked/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the fuck was that?" His hands move from my ass to my stomach he pulls his cock out of me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think your little lady didn't like the wake up call!" I giggle/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That was the baby?" he kisses down my body/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yep, it was!" he starts kissing and talking to my bump our angel kicks wherever her daddy kisses./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey baby girl i'm your papa!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Flashback ends /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So Annie has my niece got a name?" Kate sips her drink. Christian is sitting rubbing my feet, hell if anyone could see Christian the big CEO or Mob Boss./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think we have a name don't we baby!" Christian smiles/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh you've chosen a name well come on!" Grace carries a tray of lemonade./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Our daughter will be called Carolina Phoebe Grigio!" I state Grace smiles that we named her after Carrick./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's beautiful! Thank you Carrick would love that!" she hugs both of us. The day is perfect ruined by Christian's phone./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Grigio" the happy go lucky face is now drowned in anger/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your serious, when did he land! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Christian kicks the patio chair, I can feel Febe kick she hates it when her daddy shouts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dude what's up?" Elliott places Noah on the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hyde, he's back in New York. He landed this morning! Fuck!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Serious! Who was the tail because i'm telling you if you don't kill him I will! Fuck!" Harrison startles both me and Carri/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Harrison! you scared her!" I rub my belly/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry I mean it Fuck why's he here!" Carri is flopping around my belly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So where do you wanna start looking boss?" Ethan picks up Noah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Have Dec and Justin meet us at the club, get the crew out on the streets he needs to be found!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What happened in Seattle?" I ask trying to stand, Harrison pulls my arms/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well from what my guy at NYPD just told me he was chased out of Seattle, he attacked a millionaires wife!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""well what a shock!" I snipe "Why why was this perfect day spolit by that fucker!" I remember how I woke up this morning;/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When I woke up this morning to Carri kickboxing my kidneys I saw the bed empty Christian doing push up/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morning Handsome!" I coy he was almost naked apart from boxers/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morning beautiful just working off some energy. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well how about working some energy in bed!" I pull of my night dress and lie on my back with my feet hanging over the edge./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really and what would this entail!" he kissed up my legs up to the apex of my tights/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well its usually a good work out!" I joke as he starts to kiss my belly/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay Carri daddy is about to invade your space. Now this is something you will not be doing for a long long time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm snapped out of my memory by Christian./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baby i'm sorry we have to go, will you be okay here? Do you wanna head back to New York you can head to the apartment?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No it's fine we'll stay here, I don't fancy the car ride."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yea i'll stay with you until the boys are home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's right we can look after Noah once he's asleep we'll have a girlie night, we'll show these youngsters huh Gail?" Grace laughs/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really. Oooo girlie night?" Mia giggles/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorted" I waddle to the front of the car kissing Christian i'm begging him to be careful./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baby I love you I promise I'll be okay I will hopefully see you tonight if do for definite in the morning/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Taylor get Welch to assign, Jackson, Evans and Prescott to the girls, have Liam keep an eye on my mom and Noah!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you handsome soo much!" I kiss him as Febe kicks against my stomach/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you too baby..." he deepens the kiss then pulls away moving to my stomach "I love you too my princess!" With that he gets into his impala./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ciao cara mia!" he waves./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Christian POV./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I can't believe Hyde is back the Cugine put in charge of watching Hyde's movement is dead. We're stuck on the fucking New Jersey turnpike./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck Chris you should buy a helicopter. Damn this car is hot!" Elliott has his head out the window/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't tempt me." Both Elliott and I attended flight school during summer holidays. God i'd love a chopper. I'm deep in thought when Ethan's phone rings/p  
p class="MsoNormal""MIA! MIA SLOW DOWN! What fuck seriously? Is Grace okay? Fuck! Phone Taylor he's in the car behind us. No we're heading back, fuck fuck fuck!" Ethan throws his phone hitting the back of my seat. I start feeling uneasy. I look in my rear view mirror./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Eth, what gives?" he looks nervous./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chris pull over," he runs is hands over his face/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No what is it!" I yell/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "stop the fucking car!" he asks/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why?" Elliott asks/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please Chris!" I indicate as I see Taylors car do a U turn./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's happening is it Ana the baby?" I turn in my seat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look Mia just rung, the house was attacked, they shot Grace. She's fine a flesh wound, but fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ethan you better tell us or I will shoot you!" Harrison bellows/p  
p class="MsoNormal""FUCK ok they have Kate and Ana!" I manage to open the door and throw up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE KATE AND ANA?" Elliott punches the dashboard. I slam the door and pull out in front of traffic everyone honking me. I put my foot down fuck, I don't speak I just drive/p  
p class="MsoNormal""FUCK ANA JESUS THE BABY FUCK!" Harrison is typing into his phone./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Harrison what you doing?" Ethan asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Harrison!" Ethan asks/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ethan give me a friggin minute!" I look in the mirror and Harrison is still typing/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chris, Chris what we gonna do my Katy, Ana?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Elliott I love you but please shut the fuck up im thinking!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank fuck!" Harrison breaths/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank fuck for what Harri!" I scream I think I must be clocking 100mph/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The tracker, the tracker Ana has!" What tracker./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you talking about Harri?" I plea looking in the mirror./p  
p class="MsoNormal""When we got Ana back I made sure I could always find her, I bugged her." He looks at his phone/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well where is she?" Elliott is now facing the Harri./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How did you do this Har she would never have let you bug her?" I question/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well remember when Grace have her a tetanus after we got her back when she cleaned her...? Well I made Grace inject a gps tracker" he smiles why the fuck didn't I think of that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So where is she?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hang on their moving fast. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shouldn't we go to the house?" I know Ethan wants to see Mia./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Taylor and Luke are heading there we should get the girls."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay their on the parkway fuck their moving" Parkway right I take the next exit/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How far between us? How the fuck did this happen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It must be that fucking cugine, feeding the cops information and getting us out of Englewood"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck, I press the speed dial for Ryan!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ryan!" comes over the Bluetooth/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ryan, we have a problem get that fucking cugine Michaels to the club. he's fucked up. Hyde has Ana and Kate!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh fuck man serious don't worry boss the prick is dead!" I have a call waiting/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Taylor, you at the house?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yea boss, Evans is missing and Jackson dead I think they might have been working for Hyde, they were part of the new associates working with Michaels." You fucking kidding me/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Taylor order a hit on the rest of the crew. Is mom and Mia okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dr Grey and Mia are fine very shaken, Dr Grey has a flesh wound she was the one who shot Jackson." Evans is dead i'm going to fucking rip his tongue out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right we're heading toooo..." I look at Harrison/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Union city she's stopped" Harrison checks his phone/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How do you know boss?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Harrison has Ana chipped. Can you get the boys to bring weapons to the coordinates Harrison has sent you." I bark/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bring my rifle!" Harrison adds./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Ana POV./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm blind folded, sitting on a metal chair. Carolina is kicking up a storm./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shhh baby girl " I whisper/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ana?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kate?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What happened?" I try and pull my hands free but the knot gets tighter./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I dunno, Jackson ran at Grace with a knife and she shot him, fuck I remember being smothered with something from behind." I explain/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, kitten your home!" I feel sick to my stomach it's Hyde. I feel the blind fold being pulled along with my hair. Kate and I are sitting opposite each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You okay?" I ask ignoring Hyde's presence/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Happy to be home?" I just look at him then at Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm okay how's..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're fine!" Hyde slaps me across the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" I asked you a question bitch!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey can't you see she's pregnant !" Kate snaps/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut the fuck up slut!" he slaps Kate across the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the fuck do you want Hyde?" I ask/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well kitten you for a start. We should be married by now and this baby should be mine!" he runs his hand over my bump and Carri stops kicking/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't you touch her!" Kate screams/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" ooo this one's feisty I like her!" Jack walks over to Kate and licks the side of her face. he pulls his knife from his waistband touching the blade against her chest slicing the skin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""FUCK!" Kate winces he slices 3 more cuts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So I get two Grigio bitchs, two for the price of one. Your both going to be so happy Ana you and our..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It 's not your baby it will never be your baby!" I spit as he backhands my face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We'll see! Well I have an auction to get to i'll see you two later! Bye Kittens!" The door is locked, Evan's the fuck rag is still in the room. He unties our hands in silence I can't wait for Christian to kill this bastard./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll leave you two get used to your room, i'll be back a little later!" he slams the door. I look around trying to get used to the darkness. I can smell rotten fish./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where are we?" Kate stands up pulling me close to her/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I dunno close to the Hudson maybe" I realise then we are barefoot. I find a light pull, light floods the room. There is a king size mattress on the floor, it's stained and filthy. There are windows are large and some have peeling newspaper on them the sun is creeping into the darkness/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh my god!" Kate yells "I just stood on a condom!" she points at the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's he doing doesn't her realise by taking us he's signed his own death sentence?" I make my way around the room. It's full of used needles condoms fuck even underwear, I watch where i'm walking I don't want to do anything to hurt Carri/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I dunno Kate he was acting like he wanted us like we're his trophy he's delusional "/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's a fucking crack pot! Is Carolina okay?" she rubs my belly/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think so she stopped kicking when he touched me!" I explain she starts kicking again/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well even she could tell what sort of monster he is, she's kicking again." I smile as Kate places her hand on my bump./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She know's her auntie how's that?" I point at her bleeding chest/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It stings but i'm good!" we hug each other, giving reassurance to each other . "Do you think they'll find us?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I dunno sweetie I hope so" I hear the door open again it's Hyde and his band of merry psychos./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Play time kittens!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Christian POV/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay Ana's tracker places her in this warehouse!" Harrison points at the map./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's an old fish market only a few points on entry" Taylor explains/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm heading to the roof of this building opposite to see if I can get a visual on the girls." Harrison explains assembles his rifle and rushes off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay so guys we head through the front the back opens up to the river so there won't be anywhere to run. We shoot anything that moves." We head around the corner./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ready go go go!" I kick open the door and start shooting./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Ana's POV./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm dragged to a cross on the wall, my hands are slapped in cuffs. As i'm punched across the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stop she's pregnant please!" Kate is begging/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't care about her being pregnant with that bastard!" he slams my head against the wooden cross. I feel blood drip down my back and my eyes get blurry/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Keep your eyes open kitten!" I feel him grip my hair and lick the side of my face, I spit at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You fucking BITCH!" He removes his belt and hits me with it. I scream in pain my head must be bad because i'm seeing two of him. I try and focus. "Since you are with our baby Ana I get to show you a preview" I look at Kate's panicked face, my eyes start to blur again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Evan's here show my wife how to pleasure a women" Things start to go black. I hear Kate scream as Jack grabs my chin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Watch you whore watch what I like." I try and focus as Evan's unbuckles his belt I hear a woosh and Evan's drops down dead. I look at Kate covered in blood/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the fuck was that bitch!" he walks to Kate hitting her hit a wooden cane knocking her out cold. I feel my head getting heavy and Febe kicking then darkness./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Christian POV./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I have both my holsters holding my eagle and my glock. This place stinks. I have a ear piece in so I can talk to my crew./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chris the girls are in the back room I took Evan's down but I don't know where Hyde is!" Thank fuck he's a sniper./p  
p class="MsoNormal""E, any sign?" I shoot anyone in sight most of them are lackeys guys who want to be made men fuck. Elliott is to my right./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck, Boss I found where the girls are being held!" Taylor comes over the ear piece./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get the boys to get them out!" I shoot 3 guys standing by what looks like a reinforced door. I nod at Elliott and he kicks it open. What lies before me will haunt me forever./p  
p class="MsoNormal""KATY! NO NO NO! FUCK BABY WAKE UP PLEASE!" Elliott falls to the floor crying./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ana!" Kate moans. I look up and see Ana tied to a wood cross her white vest stained red. I drop my glock and run to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Annie, baby please please!" I lift her head up her eyes flick, Ethan is next to me cutting the ropes/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You found me!" she moans and smiles/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I did baby, I did!" I kiss her placing my hands either side of her face. I feel a warm liquid pulling my hand free I see blood/p  
p class="MsoNormal""NO ANA ANA PLEASE BABY FUCK!" I hear Harrison before I see him I pick Ana up in my arms feeling our baby kick against me/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ANA NO NO PLEASE!" Harrison gets is phone out "Ambulance..."/p 


	15. Turning fifty shades

**Christian POV.**

I'm sitting in the back of an ambulance with Harrison holding Ana's cold hand.

"Sir Sir..." I hear somthing in the distance.

"Christian!" Harrison touches my arm

"Yes..." I whisper

"How many months is she?" I look at the other paramedic bandage my wife's head.

"Urr she's ur 7months!" I squeeze her hand.

"Sir we're going to get to the ER in a few you have to let them work!" she explains

"I've got this don't worry just help them!" Harrison sobs.

I feel like i'm floating above my body that I will wake up with Ana next to my in our bed. but what i'm witnessing now is worse than any nightmare. Ana is rushed into the treatment room, Harrison is standing next to me the other side of the curtain.

"Oh fuck Annie please please!" Harrison is pacing. Elliott rushes in with Kate and is left waiting like us.

"Hyde got away!" Elliott explains through gritted teeth.

"Not for long!" I sneer. I look through the gap in the curtain.

"SHE'S CRASHING, SOMEONE INCUBATE AND GET GREENE DOWN HERE!" I see red.

 **Elliott POV.**

"SHE'S CRASHING, SOMEONE INCUBATE AND GET GREENE DOWN HERE!" Christian tries to get to Ana but Harrison and I hold him back it's taking all our strength. Thank god Taylor arrives

"Boss Boss, please keep it together for Ana!" we pull him into an empty side room. Letting him go I witness the loss he's feeling he tears apart the room pulling the computer off the wall everything. He starts to punch the wall over and over. There is no way to stop him.

"Mr Grey?" Dr Greene is standing by the door

"Yes!" he asks in desperation

"We've stabilised Ana and the baby is fine at the moment. " that must be good.

"Any news on Kate?" I ask i'm trying hard to keep it together for Christian

"She's got a mild concussion and wound on her chest their dressing them at the moment but she's in and out of it" she smiles. Christian pulls at his hair pacing his hands beat up.

"Mr Grey, I understand this must be difficult, do you want to see her?" He doesn't even answer he marches from the room with me hot on his tail. I wait the other side of the curtain.

"Oh baby you're scaring me please wake up baby!" I see Ana on the bed with on ventilator with a band around her belly. She looks bad.

"Mr Grey we have to take her for an xray!"

"The baby?" he places his hand on her stomach.

"It's fine we'll put an apron over the baby." The nurse explains but before they can move her the machines start going mental.

"Mr Grey you have to leave!" the nurse looks at me for help.

 **Christian POV**

Fuck i'm holding my wife's hand and at least it's not cold. I'm praying for them to be okay. I kiss her knuckles and touch our daughter she kicks.

"Papa's here Carolina!" I coo placing my hand on Ana's bump

"Oh baby you're scaring me please wake up baby!" Ana's lying on the bed with a ventilator and a band around her belly. She looks bad.

"Mr Grey we have to take her for an xray!"

"The baby?" he places his hand on her stomach.

"It's fine we'll put an apron over the baby." The nurse explains but before they can move her the machines start going mental.

I feel Ana start to shake and convulse. No no no. I feel someone pull me from the room and hold me close

"Christian bro it's fine it's okay. She's strong!" Elliott whispers in my ear. I feel myself fall to the floor in my brothers arms. Tears flooding from my eyes.

"CHRISTIAN! ELLIOTT!" I hear my mom but I can't talk I can't move.

"Mom please check on Ana!" Elliott points at the curtain.

"What's happening!" Mia drops to the floor when I look around I see Harrison and Marco. Harrison is crying into Marco's shoulder.

"I,I can't do this!" I try and move but Elliott holds me tighter.

"Dude you're not going anywhere!" I see my mom walk towards me wearing a sling.

"Christian they have to deliver the baby, their prepping her for a c section I pulled some strings you can be there if you wish." I nod and stand my mom hands me some scrubs

"You have to change i'll be with you baby boy!" I hold her hand and she guides me to the OR. I quickly get changed again not feeling that i'm in my body anymore. Fuck I can't lose Ana. I walk out carrying my clothes handing it to Harrison. I walk towards my mom and through a door. Ana is still on a ventilator and has blue sheet pinned above her stomach. I see a ton of people in the room.

"Mr Grey, I will pass your daughter to the PICU team to check her over. She's going to be 2 months premature Grace you understand there maybe complications?" I hear Dr Greene explain.

"Yes of course, I think Christian just wants to see his daughter."

"Carolina mom I want to see my Carri!" I run my finger over Ana's cheek "What's wrong with Ana?" I ask

"She has a fractured skull, we need to operate after we deliver Feeb to take the pressure off." I kiss her lips it's as if she's fast asleep.

"Okay" I sit next to Ana and my mom holds my shoulder. I hear Dr Greene shout orders and for different equipment.

"This can't be happening this can't be happening" I mutter under my breath.

"Christian it's going to be okay I promise." I ask I hold my mom I hear a tiny baby cry

"Oh Christian!" My mom rushes to Carri.

"Let's close her up and get the neurosurgeon down here" I can't move I can't leave Ana.

"Mr Grey, your daughter is strong she has difficulty breathing at the moment but you can stay with her when their working on Ana." I nod and allow Dr Greene to guide me to my daughter. When I look down I see a head of copper hair. Surely a new born doesn't have that much hair? My mom is trying to work with one arm. Thank god she's one of the top paediatrician in New York.

"Mom?" I sob

"Oh Christian she's beautiful, her heart is strong she's a little jaundice and she's having problems breathing but once we get her to PICU she'll be ok. Do you want to see her?" I nod wiping the tears from my cheeks. I look at my daughter wriggling and fussing.

"shhhh principessa " I run my finger against her cheek immediately stops fussing "She's so tiny"

"She is our little one here was born weighing 2lb 3oz and 14inchs long. Christian we're moving her please come with us" I hold my moms good hand.

"She's beautiful" she has my copper hair but Ana's pale skin and rosy lips.

"She is Christian, now Ana." We walk behind the incubator

"Have I lost her mom?" I rest my head against her shoulder.

"No, baby not yet. She's fighting she proved that when she delivered Carolina, she didn't crash. She has a fracture at the back of her head. This has caused her brain to swell. It's not as bad as you think it could be a lot worse." I lift my head up

"Alot worse mom, she's crashed twice"

"It's because her body had Carri to deal with as well. Hopefully now it's just Ana they can release the pressure and she'll be okay. "

We arrive at a room thank god they put her in a room on her own. I walk in and watch the doctors work. Anger is starting to replace upset. My wife missed the birth of our daughter. My wife is currently in surgery.

"Mom!" I sound all power mob boss.

"Christian go, i'll stay with Carri and phone you as soon as Ana is out of surgery" I nod and leave the room. When I get back to the ER i've changed out of the scrubs. I hear shouting coming from the front door.

"My sister is in there we have no clue if she's alive fuck I don't know if my niece made it!" Harrison is screaming at Flake and North.

"Sir we understand that but we have a prominent doctor with her arm in a sling 2 women with head injuries we need to know what happened!" I walk to the door.

"Well Mr Grey funny we keep crossing paths!" I pinch my nose

"Look Flack my daughter has been taken to PICU and my wife is in surgery" I have my crew staring at me.

"Is she..are they?"

"Carri is perfect, she's with my mother who sprained her arm playing with her grandson" fuck i've had enough of lying.

"Okay what happened to the two Mrs Grey's" fuck I have to think

"well if you must know my wife fainted and hit her head Kate caught her but also fell" fuck that's a shit lie.

"Okay so your telling me that all this happened the night the head quaters of a human trafficking ring got shot up and burned to the ground. I know you have something to do with Grigio!" Flack is in my face.

"What are you implying?" I'm trying my hardest to reach for my gun and shoot him between the eyes.

"I'm implying Mr Grey that you know or you have dealings with Mr Grigio, if he has something on you we can help..."

"My brother doesn't need help we now nothing about Girigo or that world now leave we have to wait for news on my sister in law and niece!"Elliott roars. This can't be more fucked up if it tried. I watch the detectives leave .

"Any news on Hyde?" I whisper.

"he's running we've had sightings of him in The Bronx. "Ethan answers

"Oh Christian are they okay I mean Ana had the baby right?" Mia is sobbing

"Yea she's perfect she's jaundice and has a problem breathing" I pull my phone out I was able to snap a picture I pass it to Mia

"Oh Christian she's a doll, she's beautiful look at her hair!" Mia passes the phone around

"Oh man what a heart breaker!" Elliott tries to seem happy

"She looks like Annie!" Harrison zooms the photo in "how's my sister?"I let out a breath

"She's okay, they are really hopeful they have to assess the fracture to the back of her head. It was to much for her body that and being pregnant" I try and hold back the tears.

"Oh Christian!" Gail pulls me in for a hug "she's a fighter" i'm sobbing on my mother's best friends shoulder.

"Can you and Mia keep and eye on Kate and Ana we have some business" I try and gather my composure.

"Oh course please be careful" She walks with Mia down through the doors.

"Taylor position yourself outside Carolina's room check everyone who goes in." He nods

"Luke, follow and stick by Ana you do not let her out of your sight she's in the OR at the moment so stand outside. Ryan stick by Kate watch out for my sister please" I'm left with Harrison, Elliott and Ethan.

"What are we going to do?" Ethan enquires

"We're going to kill that fucker!" I head out of the door to the fucking press shit, if i'm seen to be leaving.

"What you going to do?" Elliott whispers

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Christian Grey. My wife was rushed into hospital earlier today with a complication in her pregnancy. After fainting and hitting her head we had to rush her here to Memorial. She is being looked after by the best hospital in the state. My sister in law Katharine Grey was hurt also as my wife managed to push them both down a flight of stairs. Please respect our privacy at this time. Thank you no questions!" I turn and head back into the hospital.

"Do you think we could get into Ana's room and kinda tell people we'e there?" Harrison offers.

"Fuck that we're going to have to ask Reynolds and his crew to pick him up take him to the club?" I clarify.

"But we have the cops watching us fuck!" or do we.

"I'm going to phone Flack get him back here feed him enough to get them off our back"

"Chris you can't what are you going to do?" Harrison asks as I rack my brain.

"I dunno maybe tell them that the only reason I know Grigio is he has a container at the shipping yard?" We have a container that holds about a hundred thousand worth or coke.

"That might more but you might be taken in as accessory.

"Chris, tell them you use the club, tell them you use Vixen from time to time" Fuck I hate the idea of that coming out fuck even if it's not true.

Ana POV.

My head is killing, why is my head killing. I try and open my eyes and the light is so bright. I feel two people holding my hands.

"Oh thank the virgin Mary!" Gail signs the cross. "How you feeling?" I look around and see Grace, Mia and Kate.

"I'm okay I think what happened? Where's Christian?" I try and sit up but my stomach is hurting. Febe!

"The Baby!" I press my stomach and it's almost flat.

"Ana, it's okay the baby is here Ana!" Grace pushes a bassinet towards me. "She perfect a little small but perfect." I look over and see our little girl squirming around swaddled in different shades of pink.

"What happened? " I whisper as Grace helps me sit up on the bed.

"What do you remember?" Kate wipes a tear from her cheek

"I remember being in a dark room with you then Jack hit me. Did Christian safe us?" I touch my head that's wrapped in a bandage.

"That's it really, Christian and the boys are at the club,..." Kate hugged Noah to her chest.

"Here you go Mama" Grace placed Carri under my gown. She's perfect, I pull off her little beanie to reveal her copper hair. I pull back the baby blanket and see the baby grow

"Christian dressed her and gave her, her first feed before he left last night" Grace smiles.

"Hey Bambina, i'm your Mama, you already met your papa he'll be back soon " I kiss her forehead as she opens her eyes, i'm taken aback they pure grey all Christian.

"Yep she has Christian's hair and eyes but everything else is you." Mia kisses my cheek

"Your right I didn't get a look in, Grace how old is she, how long have I been here?" Carri yawns on my chest.

"About a day it's 11am sweetie, we've been feeding her your breast milk" Grace smiles. "Do you want to feed her?" I nod, I wish Christian was here.


	16. 150 Shades

150 Shades.

Christian POV.

We've just had word that Declan has Hyde at the club. Thank fuck for that, just one thing left to do. We have one of our soldier's willing to take the fall for us so we're waiting for the 5/0 to leave.

"Is Annie going to be okay?" Harrison asks as we wait for the all clear i'm currently holding my newborn daughter's tiny hand.

"I hope so Harrison we just have to wait" my mom whispers. Carri is in an incubator wearing only a diaper.

"Mr Grey, would you like to dress your daughter?" a female nurse asks. Removing all tubes and monitors "She's done better than expected she can be up with your wife this afternoon. We also pumped some breast milk before surgery so you can feed her too" she smiles. I'm so glad our bambino will be able to breast feed.

"Yes thank you, we have her clothes here could you leave us do it?" I ask

"Of course if you need help just ask i'll go warm the bottle." I pull our labour bag from under the incubator. And pull out one of the many baby grows, i'm so glad Ana packed this when she past 5 months.

"She's strong just like her Mama, beautiful to. We're gonna have to kill alot of guys in the future!" Harrison moves back as I pick Carri up and place her on my chest.

"Damn straight we are" I place her on a changing mat to change her diaper.

"You're a natural" my mom whispers. "Here put this on her" she passes me pink baby grown with "Lock up your son's my daddy has a gun" printed across it I let out a laugh.

"Typical Ana!" Harrison chuckles, before his phone starts ringing. Carri starts to fuss as I finish the poppers and place her hat on. My mom shows me how to swaddle her as I move towards Harrison

"Harri your waking up my daughter!"I mutter sitting in the arm chair and my mom passes me Carri

"I'm sorry you can't answer that in here!" the nurse explains.

"Sorry, Chris i'll be back"

"Check the temperature on your forearm" the nurse explains as I start our daughters first feed. It feels surreal my wife should be doing this. I look at her plump pink lips definitely got those from her mother. She opens her eyes I feel her look into my soul her eyes are mine 100% shape size colour.

"Oh my Christian she has your eyes" my mom coos behind me.

"She does and my hair but everything else is Ana" I beam

"Chris, the package is in the place with the thingymabob." I stare at Harrison with Mia behind him

"Ok I must be around you to much because I actually understood all that" Grace laughs.

"Mom can you..." I look at her arm in a sling shit

"I've got her Christian, i'll hold her" Mia holds her arms up.

"Don't drop her" I smile

"I promise" I kiss my mom my sister and lastly my daughter.

"Ti amo principessa , papà vi proteggerà e la mamma" (I love you princess, daddy will protect you and mama) I walk out of the room and follow Harrison who has been joined by Ethan and Elliott.

"How's the principessa?" Elliott grins

"She's perfect just like her mother, but i'm not sure about Ana she's still in surgery"

"She'll be fine she a Grigio." Ethan slaps my back

"The 5/0 have arrested Phil from the Bronx who has taken the fall for Mr Grigio" Elliott explains we always have a fall guy we pay his family and protect them until they make bail.

We pile into the back of the SUV and speed off towards fifties.

"What you gonna do Chris?" Ethan check the clip in his gun.

"I'm going to do to Hyde what he did to Ana" I place my glock in the holster, Elliott pulls out a small bag of coke and takes a hit. He looks at me

"Want some?" he offers I shake my head.

"Boss we're here." We're around the back of the club

"Hyde is mine, you can all get a shot it but he's mine" Everyone knows not to argue with me.

Exiting the car Prescott holds the back door open. We make our way through the narrow corridors of the club painted red and gold with black vinyl floor. Elliott pushes a wall that opens like a door, it's the only way to hide our illegal business. We hardly ever do it at the club, I hate coming down here it reminds me of a fucking horror movie. We used to run cage fitting and bare knuckle fights, Elliot used to be a regular.

"God this place gives the creeps" Harri shivers slipping on his knuckle

"We should start cage fighting again" Elliott laughs.

"Fuck no E aint happening" I walk through the open door and see a butt naked Hyde tied to a chair.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" Ethan sucker punches Hyde in the back of the head

"FUCK" he screams in pain

"Hyde you fucker, how you been?" Elliott squats in front of him.

"Still pretending not to be gay" Harrison slaps Hyde across the face

"Harrison you fascina (faggot)" Hyde spits blood.

"Shut your mouth Hyde I didn't allow you to speak" I make my way into the light in front of the chair placing my $5000 shoes on his privates. He winces against the ropes.

"Grigio, here to kill me?" he grins I start to remove my belt, it's thick and stiff enough to case damage.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Jackie Jackie Jackie, i'm not here to only kill you but to do to you what you did to my wife as well as my father and sister in law lastly of course my father in law pace all'anima sua" I sign the cross.

"That bitch dead yet?" he sniggers before I can move Harrison lands one right in his face using his knuckle duster. I walk over to the cabinet and pull out a cut throat razor.

"Harrison fancy beating some manners in this douche?" I had him my belt. "Eth, E hold him forward" I pull my jacket off and walk around the floor, I check my phone as the punishment starts no news about Ana that makes me feel more insane. Jack is screaming in pain Harrison isn't holding back

"IS THIS WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER? HUH DO YOU ENJOY IT? COME ON ASS HOLE MOAN FOR ME!" I snigger as Harrison. A sick idea pops into my head.

"Harrison stop" I place my hand on his shoulder. "Now you sack of shit I don't need to interrogate you your just the clean up." I pull the cut throat from my back pocket.

"What you going to do kill me?" he huffs.

"Elliott Ethan do what you want to him!" I start to roll my sleeves up as Elliott and Ethan take it in turn to beat the shit into him. Blow after blow to the chest and stomach. After about 15 minutes of watching the blows I call a stop.

"Is that it you ass hole?" Hyde moans

"No it's not, what you did to my wife and our family is worth more than what i'm going to give you." I flick the blade and rest it on top of his naked penis. The look in his eye is one of pure horror. One flick of my blade and his penis comes clean off as the boys grimace and Hyde scream I hold his nose and shove his appendage into his mouth.

"Swallow you fucker" He tries to gag and spit it out but my hand is clamped over his mouth

"Oh fuck me that gross!" Ethan retch's finally after a time Hyde swallows his own cock

"I hope you enjoyed that you bastard!" I back hand him across the face, blood is pouring from his lap.

"You have made my life hell for the last 6 years, you tortured my wife you kidnapped her and it made our daughter be born 2 months early. Boys have you got anything else to say or do to this bastard?" I look around wiping my hands on a towel. The boys shake their heads. I remove my eagle and check the chamber, I aim the gun to his head.

"Rot in hell you bastard!" I feel free, the stress and worry disappears once I pull the trigger. "Get the crew to clean this rat up I need to check on my wife and daughter"

I change quickly in the car outside the hospital Ethan and Elliott stayed behind to overlook the clean up.

"I haven't heard anything from my mom she was supposed to phone me when Ana came out of the OR." I rush to put my converse on while getting out of the car. Harrison is hot on my tail when I make my way to the private wing. I see Sawyer standing outside the door.

"Is she out?" I look at my watch fuck i've been gone almost 18 hours.

"Yes sir" he nods towards the door. When I open it I'm so glad Harrison is behind me I fall to my knees when I see my wife breastfeeding our angel.

"Cara Mia?" I croak

"Christian" she smiles my mom sitting on the sofa reading over her reports.

"Oh Christian your back." I stand up and pull my phone out waving it at my mother

"Oh fuck!" she covers her mouth as I let out a laugh. "I'm sorry I forgot" Harrison sits next to my mom and I sit next to my Ana

"How you feeling baby?" I touch her bandaged head.

"I feel good, i'm sleepy but happy. This little girlie has had me busy. I've had a shower and food. My c section bandage was changed." She says with a smile looking down at our daughter feeding.

"I'm glad baby, god Ana you scared the life into me I thought I lost you"

"For a moment there you did baby" she places her lips against mine. I thought i'd never feel them again.

"Ok enough of the mush, Grace what happened to Ana?" Harrison enquires.

"Well she has a fractured skull near the top of her head. They were going to operate but they ended just cleaning it up the medication they gave her worked to reduce the swelling" My mom smiles

"Thank god"

"Hey daddy fancy burping our bambino?" Ana holds Carri out to me "Support her head and..." I wave my hand grabbing the burping cloth.

"I did this earlier my mom showed me" Ana laughs.

"Oh yes she told me that, I also loved the oneise you chose." She giggles

"My favourite sound" I kiss her hand placing Carri on my shoulder.


	17. Family Day

**Christian POV.**

I'm really starting to think I need to get out of the game. But can I really? Who will take over? The sun is beating through our New Jersey house. My beautiful wife is sleeping peacefully next to me her mahogany hair spread across the pillow. She is my Aphrodite. Tracing my fingers over her smooth skin I hope she's not sore after last night. I haven't been able to get enough of her, her pert lips and swollen breasts used to feed our principessa. She starts to murmur in her sleep as I kiss her neck it tastes as sweet as nectar. My hand finds its way to the motherland her pussy is slick with her juices even in sleep I can turn her on. Her engorged clit throbbing under my touch, she starts to whimper and thrust against my hand.

I lift her leg up and position myself at her entrance plunging my steel cock deep into her core. Her walls starts to tremble and her eyes shoot open; meeting my movement

"Fuck Chris...tian... harder baby please oh fuck yes" she moans as I continue my assault and pinch her clit between my fingers. I start to increase the speed and depth until I feel her walls constrict against me I move my hands up to her nipples and pinch them as I feel her orgasm rip through her.

"Come...with...me...baby!" I grit through my teeth.

"Yes fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" I lower her leg but keep my cock between her cheeks.

"Well that was a very good morning" she giggles, fuck this women owns me. Feeling her against my chest sooths me to no end

"Yes it is, I love waking up like that" I add kissing her collar bone I start getting hard again when our baby girl gurgles and laughs over the monitor.

"Rain check?" Ana slips out of bed and grabs my dress shirt. I pull my pyjama pant on under the sheet just in time as Ana returns with our little Lina.

"buongiorno bambina come stai questa mattina" I hold my arms out to grab her.

"I had to change our stinky princess i'm sure she saves her smelly ones for me" Ana bounces on her bed

"No way I had a ripe one yesterday so it's not you huh principessa" Lina starts to climb up my chest. I look at my two girls on snuggled into my chest I can't believe how lucky I am. I can't lose this I can't. I have to decide who's going to take over from me. Fuck my papa must be turning in his grave, to think about it he's the one who lasted the longest. All men in this family who became boss died by the time they reached 35. I can't do that to my family My dad died at 45.

"Hey what you thinking about bello?"

"I don't want to lose this I can't Ana " I run my spare hand through my hair, Ana sits up to look me straight in the eye.

"What you talking about you're not going anywhere" she's always the eternal optimist I wish I could think like her.

"We never know Ana the police came close, hell even Hyde almost destroyed me. I can't risk this anymore, I could get shot or god Ana I don't want to follow my family legacy of dying young. I want to have a ton more children and die happy surrounded by grandchildren. I want my sons to have a chance to have a life outside the family." I explain Ana wrinkles her nose up.

"Baby you're not only a made man but the boss you can't just leave, I understand what you're saying we just have to be especially careful. What do the boys think of this?" I hold Carolina close

"That's the thing with Elliott focusing on Kate and Noah and Ethan Mia and her pregnancy we all deserve to see our family grow, hell even Taylor and Gail are trying for a baby"

"Could you pass our turf to Declan? What would happen then?" she quires.

"I'd want to leave New York, the Westies would become the biggest family I wouldn't want to be around for that. We don't have much family left, all the younger soliders live for the kill." I try and explain.

"Well we could all leave for Italy you know how much I love it there. You could leave Felix in charge of the Grigio Salvatoro family here, you could over look it from afar or leave completely and move GEH?" That's actually a good idea I'll have to run it past the boys later on.


	18. Epilogue 4 years

**Ana POV**

"Mama, mama Teddy took my doll again" My darling eldest daughter always the taddle tail. I walk into the living area from the kitchen I feel like I live in a day care I have Noah and Ava; Kate and Elliott's 2 children along with Mia and Ethan's son Carrick Jr and lastly Gail and Taylors daughter Sophie, We've even got Raymond Harrison and Marco's little boy here. I'm just glad I'm not on my own Mia and Grace are playing on the floor with the youngest/

"Theodore give Carolina her doll please" I scald my eldest son he looks so much like his daddy

"I'm not Theodore i'm Luca mommy" my second half of our twins ahhh I swear I confuse the two every day Theodore and Luca we're born a year after Carolina I got pregnant almost immediately. They are 100% their father.

"Oh for god sake Luca where's Teddy I'm telling you now if you keep this up..." Before I finish my sentence Christian comes through the door and all our kids run towards him. Our little girl Flora tailing her brother's and older sister.

"papà serata familiare è la patria dove sono i miei bambini"

"PAPA!" I look at the scene in front of me. We have a huge house on the sounds with 2 smaller ones joining for Grace and Taylor and Gail. Elliot , Harrison and Ethan all have houses within a mile of ours.

"Good evening my beautiful wife!" he snakes towards me god the effect he has on me.

"Good evening husband how was work?" He has little Flora in his arms giggling she a little angel and a surprise she's 13 months old poor thing she is my little mini me.

"It was good the shipments have gone out today Elliott over saw the whole thing, Ethan is still in Portland. How are things here today seems like a full house. "

"Oh yes and your twin sons are playing swapies again" he starts laughing at me I hate it that the boys always listen to him but play up when he's at work.

"It's not funny Christian" I elbow his side

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll have a word with the boys, how are my angels today. Carolina have you done your piano lessons?" our daughter hugs his legs

"Yes papa I have I even learnt a new song" she has every man in this family wrapped around her little finger. She is such a good girl and so talented at piano.

"Good girl Carolina" I cuddle into my husband to think over the last 4 years we've gotten out of the 'mob life' not completely but almost GEH is now Christian's main business but they are transporting drugs between countries and I think Harrison owns a drug farm in south America, we've even changed our name permanently to Grey .

"Did you ever believe we'd be here?" I stroke Flora's chin.

"I knew i'd have you but I never thought in a million years i'd be Mr CEO master of the universe and not the Mob Boss Christian Grigio. "

"Do you miss it? Do you miss New York?"

"I thought I would but I don't it's nice being law abiding and paying all my taxes." He giggles

"That's true I love our life here I wouldn't change it for the world"

"I love you Ana"

"I love you too Christian"


End file.
